Saison 4: Godric veille
by kalypso56
Summary: Et si le rêve d'Eric dissimulait une autre réalité? Notre viking va découvir que son ange-gardien n'a pas renoncé a sauver son âme.
1. Chapter 1

**Juste : un petit mot avant de commencer :**

**La saison 4 m'a beaucoup plus, le personnage d'Eric me fascine mais certaines scènes m'ont rendu perplexe. Heureusement Godric a pris le temps de venir m'expliquer les scènes qui ont été coupé au montage car il était là, tout ce temps.**

** Cette histoire « Godric Veille » que vous avez peut-être déjà lu, a été revue et corrigée, améliorée, étoffée, mieux expliquée, avec des flash-back très significatifs. **

**Eric chemine mais Godric aussi et on envisage donc la saison 5 sous un autre jour… et avec impatience.**

**Episode 405 :**

- Est –ce raisonnable d'envisager rester ici jusqu'au lever du soleil ? murmure Eric

- Si tu me promets de garder tes mains et tes crocs pour toi… prévient Sookie

Je promets.

Eric se retourne et murmure :

- Jamais je ne pourrais faire de mal à quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi. Avoue-t-il en attrapant la main de la jeune fille pour la caler contre lui.

Et alors que Sookie l'observe un instant, un peu surprise par cette remarque, Godric, debout près du lit, derrière elle, hoche la tête en souriant. Parfait. Tout c'était passé comme prévu.

Il attend patiemment que Sookie s'endorme et contourne le lit. S'accroupissant près d'Eric qui savoure la chaleur de la jeune humaine les yeux clos, il observe son bébé au visage encore rougit des larmes qu'il avait versées. Oui, un déluge de larme, à la mesure de tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son créateur. Godric, le regard tendre, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le réconforter lui-même.

C'est vrai que ce rêve avait été éprouvant pour Eric, il l'avait très bien sentit. Mais quelle autre solution avait-il ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas l'aborder de front, ça n'aurait pas aussi bien marché. Pour sauver son âme, Eric devait, de lui-même, prendre conscience de l'horreur de ses actes passés et faire amende honorable, sincèrement.

Sookie étant la seule personne sur cette terre qui peut l'aider dans cette démarche, Godric, en donnant ce petit coup de pouce, se réjouit de les voir enfin se rapprocher. Ne lui a-t-elle pas promis de faire de son mieux pour son filleul le matin de sa « libération » ? Non, pas vraiment c'est vrai. En tout cas, pas comme il était jusqu'à présent. Mais maintenant, c'est enfin envisageable. Godric sourit en songeant à son machiavélisme. Eric a de qui tenir, c'est certain. Bah ! Il ne fait aucun mal à personne alors pourquoi se priver ?

Le fantôme lève sur son beau visage endormi un regard attendri. Sookie, cet humain si étrange qui avait tenu à l'accompagner dans ce passage difficile. Par sa présence elle avait permis à Eric de se retirer avec moins de chagrin, et surtout : elle l'avait conforté, lui vampire de 2000 ans dans cette certitude : tout peut-être pardonné à qui le demande sincèrement. Elle avait effacé d'un sourire réconfortant ses dernières craintes, son dernier doute. Jamais il ne pourra assez la remercier pour ça.

Maintenant, le chemin qu'Eric s'apprête à parcourir sera semé d'embuche, c'est certain. Mais ce sort d'amnésie est plutôt bienvenu pour l'instant. Providentiel même aux yeux du créateur aux tatouages tribaux. Il lui fera gagner un temps considérable dans sa relation avec Sookie : parfait !

Satisfait, Godric les laisse se reposer et s'évapore.

**Episode 406 :**

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ils y étaient presque ! Godric se désole en voyant son fils attraper son rival à la gorge. Et voilà, maintenant Eric va le tuer et Sookie ne lui pardonnera pas. Godric grimace de frustration : il s'était promis de ne pas intervenir et pourtant là, il ne voit aucune autre solution. Aussi, a l'instant où il le balance contre la cheminée, godric souffle « Il est important pour elle » a l'oreille d'Eric. Celui-ci marque une pause, interloqué. Malgré tout il part saisir un pic et allait frapper quand Sookie hurle un « arrête Eric !» qui vient confirmer les dires de cette voix lointaine.

- Qui est-ce pour toi ! grogne alors Eric.

- C'est… c'est ton roi… murmure la jeune fille.

Godric observe son protégé rentrer les crocs en encaissant la nouvelle difficilement. Lisant dans son cœur comme dans un livre ouvert, il s'étonne d'y découvrir autant d'abandon. Eric se soumet… ? Sincèrement ? Incroyable… Il ne s'était jamais soumis sincèrement à personne d'autre que lui ! Godric, stupéfait, déglutit avec difficulté, parcouru d'un frisson de jalousie. Il n'est pas du tout certain d'apprécier ce qu'il voit.

Non, jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été le seul qui pouvait tout obtenir d'Eric sans réserve. A multiple reprises, Eric avait pu montrer une fausse docilité a une quelconque autorité, mais toujours par intérêt. Et, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, il s'affranchissait du joug avec plus ou moins de dommages collatéraux. L'esprit du créateur ne peut cacher un sourire en se remémorant certaines péripéties vécues ensemble. Oh oui, mon dieu, ce qu'il avait pu en faire comme dommages ! Carnages, maisons dévasté, palais ravagés… que de bons souvenirs c'est vrai !

Godric les suivent dans le manoir un large sourire sur les lèvres, l'esprit perdu dans tous ces souvenirs délicieux. Mais n'était-ce pas justement cette folie que Godric lui-même avait rejetée quelque temps avant sa vrai mort ? Et n'était-ce pas cette démarche qu'il désirait que son fils entreprenne maintenant ? Alors, soyons honnête un peu et oublions cette jalousie mal placée.

Arrivé en prison, il se reconcentre sur le dialogue qu'il échange avec Pam. Oh… Pam, ma douce enfant ! Godric est désolé de la voir ainsi. Il s'amuse de l'entendre se faire son porte-parole au sujet du viking qui ne se soumet pas. Ah… Donc il n'est pas le seul à être surprit. Toutefois, Eric ne se laisse pas manipuler et reste fidèle à ses convictions. De toute évidence, il a choisi la lumière de Sookie aux sombres ténèbres que représente Pam. Comment l'en blâmer…

Arrivé dans le jardin, Godric observe la scène avec anxiété, rongé par l'impuissance. Ainsi cette nuit magnifique de pleine lune sera celle où son fils connaitra sa vrai mort. Celle où son âme sera mise à nue et soumise à l'épreuve. Pourra-t-il le rejoindre et rester près de lui a jamais ? Est-il prêt ? Godric, saisit d'un doute, s'inquiète. Bien que c'est ce qu'il désir par-dessus tout, pour rien au monde il ne peut se résoudre à souhaiter sa mort. Et s'il se trompait ? Et s'ils étaient séparés pour toujours ? Godric suit le dialogue avec un énorme nœud au fond de l'estomac. Il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs qu'un esprit pouvait ressentir ça. Curieux comme sensation. Progressivement, à mesure que le dialogue se poursuit, l'inquiétude cède la place à la fierté : au moins, même si cette nuit est celle où ils seront séparés a jamais, son bébé partira avec les honneurs, acceptant totalement son sort, prononçant des paroles de justice et d'amour...

Alors que son regard était rivé sur son filleul jusque-là, Godric finit par poser les yeux sur le roi et, surprit, ne peut s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui. Bill… Ce jeune vampire qui avait accepté de mettre son humaine en danger pour le sauver. Il ne lui avait prêté qu'une distraite attention jusque-là, lors de la fête dans son nid ou de la réunion avec Nan, estimant que sa surprotection envers Sookie était déplacée. Mais maintenant qu'il est en train de l'observer, luttant pour cacher son émotion, touché par les mots de son fils, il mesure combien…

Non… non, c'est pas possible. Peut-il être assez fort pour ça ? Après tout ce qu'Eric lui a fait ?

- Je ne souhaite que son bonheur, avec quiconque peut lui donner… murmure Eric en levant un regard serein vers la lune magnifique, pleine et ronde.

Godric ferme les yeux et « écoute » les dernières pensées de son fils. Après avoir plongé dans le bonheur ensoleillé de sa rencontre avec Sookie, quel autre merveilleux spectacle aurait pu convenir à un vampire vivant ses derniers instants ? Eric admire l'astre avec avidité : combien d'autre belle chose aurait-il pu découvrir ? Le monde entier. ..Malgré tout il n'avait pas de regret : ces quelques nuits passées près d'elle avait suffi à remplir son cœur de cette douce chaleur réconfortante qui comble tout être capable d'aimer.

Il repense à Pam. Quelle pitié quand même… Il souhaite qu'elle puisse vivre ses derniers instants aussi sereinement que lui : elle avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. Pam … elle était l'illustration même de sa vie antérieure : une chose nauséabonde, agressive, putride et décomposée, chargée de haine et terreur… il n'avait pu que la rejeter ! Comment hésiter ? Elle était le parfait opposé de Sookie qui rayonnait de beauté, de douceur et de bonté, parfumant chacun de ses sourires de cette fragrance enivrante. Non : aucun doute, aucun regret.

Le regard perdu sur le pâle visage céleste qui semblait lui sourire avec bienveillance, Eric prend soudain conscience que cela faisait plusieurs secondes que Bill a posé ses doigts sur son torse afin d'ajuster sa frappe. Le viking lève les yeux sur lui et découvrit avec surprise que son roi baisse son bras lentement, le visage en proie à la plus profonde détresse.

Laissez-nous. murmure Bill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 406 et 407**

- Mais… s'étonne **un des gardes**.

- Détachez-le, et laissez-nous ! aboi **le roi** sur un ton sans appel.

Les gardes écarquillent les yeux mais obéissent aussitôt. Eric masse ses poignets en observant l'homme qui lui fait face. Bill a lâché le pieu et, les poings fermés, semble lutter pour contenir son émotion. Eric pose un pied à côté de son genou en position de respect et attend, l'espoir investissant son cœur petit à petit. Godric retient son souffle – façon de parler évidemment… Déjà vampire, il ne soufflait pas beaucoup alors imaginez simple fantôme ^^! Bref, vous avez compris qu'il est tendu – car beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer maintenant. Après une bonne minute, son fils rompt le silence :

- Vous… vous l'aimez donc… à ce point ? Demande **Eric** avec douceur, la tête légèrement penchée, fronçant les sourcils d'un air malheureux.

- Plus que tu n'en seras jamais capable. Approuve **Bill**, la voix étranglée de tristesse.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard. Eric percevant tout le chagrin de son roi, ouvrait la bouche pour lui assurer la véracité de ses sentiments quand celui-ci le saisit à la gorge avec force.

- Tu devras la protéger ! Par-dessus tout, tu devras préserver sa vie. Est-ce bien clair ? Tonne **Bill **les crocs sortis.

Eric était libre, les gardes trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir à temps et le pieu juste là, à portée de main. En une seconde il pourrait renverser la situation et le tuer, Godric le sait très bien. Malgré tout, sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir cette fois, **Eric** ne bronche pas et, très calme, murmure d'une voix étonnée:

- Oui, mon roi, bien sûr…

Bill allait insister et menacer mais il vit dans le regard d'Eric que c'était inutile : il y avait quelque chose au fond de ces yeux qui le regardait avec la plus grande candeur : une sincérité, une douceur si inattendue que ça coupe net son argumentaire et il lui lâche la gorge. Clignant des yeux pour refouler la larme qui menaçait sournoisement de couler, **Bill **rajoute en détournant le regard :

- Sookie est spéciale.

- Oui, je sais.

- L'as-tu déjà mordu ?

- Non.

**Bill **repose ses yeux sur lui et, rassemblant son courage, continue:

- Quand tu… l'aimeras. Tu devras te préparer à garder le contrôle en permanence. Sa saveur est différente, elle est…

- Enivrante, oui je sais. Se remémore **Eric **en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir.

- Comment le sais-tu si tu ne l'as pas goûtée ? Tu t'en souviens ? S'étonne **Bill**.

- Non, j'ai… j'ai bu sa marraine-fée… Avoue** Eric** un peu honteux.

- Quoi ? Tu as mordu Claudine ?

**Eric** lève les yeux sur lui avec une grimace désolée.

Sookie et elle se disputaient… La fée voulait l'emmener je ne sais pas où et Sookie s'énervait. Au début, je voulais juste l'éloigner mais dès que je l'ai touché, je n'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai entièrement drainé.

- Entièrement ? précise** Bill** en levant un sourcil sévère.

- Oui. Avoue **le viking**, confus. Elle s'est… évaporée.

- Alors ! Tu comprends mon inquiétude ?

- Mais parfaitement… imaginez combien ça me fut difficile de ne pas céder à la tentation après avoir vécu ça ! Mais j'ai tenu bon : Sookie est… merveilleuse. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal ! Je… je l'aime.

Les épaules de Bill s'affaissent et, soudain, toute sa tension disparait. Eric baisse les yeux, conscient que chacune de ses paroles blessent son roi.

- Et… Sookie ne t'en as pas voulu ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas, non.

**Bill** reste l'observer un moment. Puis, le visage s'éclairant soudain un peu, il demande :

- Et ? C'était comment ?

**Eric** se lève avec enthousiasme et s'exclame avec passion:

- Aahh ! Excellent … Divin ! Et puis en plus j'ai pu voir l'aurore et me baigner dans le lac au soleil… Vous ne sauriez pas où on pourrait en trouver d'autre, par hasard ?

Bill, perplexe, observe Eric qui, le visage radieux, lui sourit avec espièglerie. Quelle différence… Il esquisse une moue amusée et se détourne en hochant la tête.

Eric se matérialise devant lui et, tout doucement, il pose la main sur l'épaule de Bill. Etrangement, il se sent bien près de lui. Godric lève un sourcil étonné, Bill quant à lui tourne légèrement le visage, sur ses gardes.

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance. La vie de Sookie et son bonheur est la seule chose qui ait de la valeur pour moi aujourd'hui. Jamais je ne lui ferais de mal.

- Moi aussi j'avais dit ça, Eric… ironise **le roi** en tentant de se dégager. Il n'y a pas que physiquement qu'on peut blesser quelqu'un.

Eric hocha la tête avec humilité mais ne lâche prise:

- Puis-je vous poser une dernière question ?

Devant le regard menaçant de Bill, qui, visiblement n'apprécie pas sa familiarité, il laisse sa main glisser le long de son bras mais demande quand même :

- Nous sommes ennemis, c'est ça ?

Oui. Lâche** Bill** après un soupire d'exaspération, autant la faire courte.

- Nous ne sommes… que ça ? Insiste** Eric **en rapprochant un peu son visage du sien.

Bill sonde son regard. Eric cherchait à savoir la dernière chose qu'il aurait envie de lui dire. Comme quoi, il y a des choses qui change et d'autre plisse des yeux, frustré : son fils étant amnésique, il ne peut pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire**. Bill** se détourne et regagne son manoir, laissant le viking seul sur sa pelouse. Avant de monter les marches de son perron, sans se retourner, il ajouta d'une voix ferme :

- La plus grande maîtrise, vampire. Tu es prévenu.

Sous le regard amusé de Godric, Eric s'envole alors à la recherche de sa petite fée en se promettant de ne pas se laisser déborder par sa passion… au moins pour la première fois.

Un large sourire sur les lèvres, l'adolescent bimillénaire repense à Sookie : comme cette jeune fille est intuitive ! Pour avoir donné sa chance à Eric, Pour s'être attaché à Bill ainsi, elle avait dû percevoir instinctivement toute leurs qualités. Choisissant de rester encore quelques instants près du roi, il sent un rire poindre au fond de sa poitrine. Mon dieu ! Son fils est libre. Jamais il n'y aurait cru… Comme il aurait aimé faire la connaissance de Bill avant.

Donc, après la forêt, l'entrée, la cuisine, le séjour et le salon, enfin la chambre. Et bien… il en connait une qui va être fourbue demain ! Godric, un sourire en coin, s'assoit juste derrière le couple en pleine action et observe le viking caresser les épaules de sa belle amante.

Après être resté près de Bill un petit moment, tentant pour la première fois de rentrer en contact avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eric, il avait fini par renoncer. Bien sûr, il s'était rendu compte que sa présence avait permis de réconforter un peu le roi inconsciemment, mais il aurait surtout voulu lui parler et… non. Pour l'instant, c'était impossible. Aussi, à l'instant où l'un de ses shérifs entrait, se disant que maintenant le roi avait un peu de compagnie, il l'avait quitté pour rejoindre son filleul.

Et bien… cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas assisté aux ébats d'Eric et, le regard perdu sur son corps magnifique qu'il a tant aimé, il se remémore avec envie toutes les fois où ils avaient partagé une ou plusieurs humaines. Hum… Godric sent son désir affluer. Les gémissements de Sookie, le sourd grondement d'Eric qui peine à réfréner son désir de mordre. Godric ne s'était jamais senti comme ça depuis qu'il avait quitté son enveloppe terrestre.

Perdant toute prudence, désirant « vivre » cette scène au plus près de son fils, il ne prend pas conscience qu'il change de plan dimensionnel, s'approche encore un peu et se penche vers Eric. Aussitôt celui-ci marque un temps d'arrêt, ayant perçu quelque chose. Puis, tournant la tête, il pose les yeux sur son maître en reprenant le mouvement.

- Tu me vois ?

Eric acquiesce, un peu surprit mais sans crainte. Godric se mord la lèvre. Flûte, c'était pas prévu. Allez, assumons.

- Si tu me vois, si tu m'entends, elle non. Ne m'adresse donc pas la parole, s'il te plait.

Godric soupire et, toujours le regard rivé à son corps, la bouche ouverte sur des crocs de désir, s'approchant au point d'esquisser une caresse sur son dos, il reprend d'une voix chaude :

- Bien que là, ce ne soit pas que tu puisses me voir ou m'entendre que je voudrais… c'est que tu puisses… me… sentir.

Eric se mord la lèvre en souriant. Son maître est là, le regardant avec bienveillance… plus que ça même ! Sookie avait raison, son créateur l'aime toujours, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Comme il se sent bien, heureux, rassuré, aimé… se laissant alors envahir par l 'image de la suggestion de Godric, il perd pied et son maître aperçoit soudain dans ses yeux la lueur de folie qui précède la morsure.

- Non ! N'oublie pas ce que tu as promis au roi : contrôle-toi ! Ne gâche pas tout, Eric. Ce moment viendra très bientôt, mais pas maintenant.

Sookie, lâchant un dernier cri étouffé, se tend sous la force de son orgasme et Eric poussant un grognement féroce, l'accompagne en lâchant les vannes de son plaisir, faisait appel à tout son amour pour ne pas planter ses crocs dans cette nuque si appétissante.

Alors que le couple s'installe confortablement sous les draps, Godric conclu :

- C'est bien mon fils. Je suis fier de toi. Ton cheminement est exemplaire depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire. J'espère qu'il le sera tout autant quand tu l'auras retrouvé.

Godric penche la tête et dévisage Sookie, l'expression sérieuse. Eric, un peu inquiet, l'interroge du regard. Godric se lève et faisant une moue de défi, le prévient :

- Tu auras un gros travail sur toi à faire pour pouvoir conserver ce que tu as lorsque tu seras redevenu toi-même. Mais on n'a rien sans rien.

Et, lui adressant un sourire espiègle, il disparait. Eric, sentant soudain une menace sur ses épaules, se rapproche de Sookie et pose la tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur avec bonheur. Ça c'est concret, c'est réel… c'est… à lui.

Ne faisant pas cas de sa remarque sur ses qualités d'amant, Eric se réinstalle près d'elle et lui demande :

- veux-tu que je me rappelle ?

Il a besoin d'être rassuré, qu'elle lui dise que tout ce qui se passe en ce moment n'est pas qu'un rêve, qu'il ne la perdra pas en se souvenant.

La conscience de Godric, encore présente dans la pièce, il observe son fils se recroqueviller derrière la possibilité de rester ainsi. Le beau jeune homme au tatouage mystérieux hoche la tête d'un air fatigué : fuir le problème ne servira à rien. Mais peut-être a-t-il besoin de passer par là... Il soupire puis fini par sourire. Oui, le chemin est encore long ! Mais il aura beau se débattre, il n'échappera pas à son destin et devra faire les bons choix. Godric a encore du travail devant lui visiblement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 407**

Mon dieu comme il n'aimerait pas être à sa place ! Ça, au moins, c'est quelque chose qui ne lui manquera jamais : la cuisante morsure de l'argent sur sa peau. Après tout, il faut bien y trouver quel qu'avantage à cette condition de fantôme. Il compatit de tout son cœur à cette nouvelle épreuve que son bébé doit endurer.

Maudite sorcière ! Qu'elle lui enlève la mémoire, lui permettant de se rapprocher de Sookie et d'être réceptif à son créateur, très bien ! Mais qu'elle leur gâche leur intimité à peine installée : non ! Rencontrer le soleil ? Et puis quoi encore ? Godric, contrarié, choisissant de rester invisible pour Eric, fait les cent pas dans le trou à rat pendant que Sookie installe les chaines sur son vampire. Au bout d'un moment, un détail vient égayer son humeur massacrante.

« j'espère que les retrouvailles ont été agréables ? » avait demandé Bill.

Oh… pauvre petit chat ! Rongé d'inquiétude à l'idée que Sookie se fasse dévorée toute crue par le viking, il ne lui avait pas suffi de la voir là, devant lui, en pleine santé, il avait fallu qu'il demande. Eric avait répondu avec le plus de discrétion possible, évidement, Sookie ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de sa question. Mais Godric n'avait pu retenir un sourire, percevant tout le comique de cette situation.

Visiblement, Bill était encore très amoureux de Sookie. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit un obstacle pour son fils ? Godric s'interroge soudain. Non… non, Bill avait fait son choix et quelle meilleure preuve que d'être venu, en personne, expliquer les enjeux à Sookie pour qu'elle ait la force de le faire. A nouveau, par ce geste, il sauvait Eric d'une mort certaine, prouvant ses qualités et sa grandeur d'âme. Godric fait une moue amusée : un peu trop bon à ses yeux ce beau brun, sa générosité pourrait le perdre un jour. Dieu sait que Godric en avait écrasé des ennemis pour parvenir à ses fins. La survie est à ce prix parfois.

Et là, la vérité lui saute à la figure : Et si, pour ce jeune vampire la survie n'était pas une fin en soi ? Si, justement, pour lui, seul le respect de ses convictions avait de l'importance, qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elles ? Serait-ce possible ? Il est pourtant si jeune… Godric avait mis plusieurs siècles à en venir à cette conclusion. Troublé, l'esprit du créateur s'évapore en une simple pensée fugace en attendant la suite des évènements.

Vers midi, L'esprit entend son prénom et ça lui redonne de la consistance. Il observe Sookie reparler de ce fameux épisode de l'église. Il se rappelle combien ça l'avait surpris que son fils associe le sort de cette humaine au sien. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien entre eux encore ! Pas même un lien de sang et pourtant tout était déjà là. Evident, limpide. Le destin de ces deux êtres était déjà étroitement lié… c'était écrit.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de lien de sang, il faudra penser à renouveler un peu le leur car, dans l'état actuel, il ne teint plus qu'à un fils et un rien pourrait le rompre.

Tout d'un coup, alors que Sookie parle avec son frère là-haut, Godric se sent mal. Paniqué, il observe ses mains qui disparaissent devant ses yeux. Le sort arrive ! Il se retourne vers Eric pour le mettre en garde mais se rend compte qu'il ne peut plus communiquer avec lui. Leur propre lien est rompu. Comme ficelé par une toile d'araignée qui le coupe de lui et chercherait à le lever de force, Godric, impuissant, observe Eric se débattre contre ses chaines, poussé par un irrésistible envie de sentir le soleil sur sa peau.

Sookie arrive et, finissant par se mettre à cheval sur lui, affronte sa colère et ses crocs sortis avec le plus grand courage. Il admire sa détermination à le maintenir en vie. Waouh… et quelle assiette aussi ! Plus d'une midinette aurait été désarçonnée par les bonds furieux du viking. Mais elle ne lâche rien et… enfin… après un moment qui parut une éternité, le sort de volatilise.

A bout de force, elle s'écroule près de lui et, entre deux sanglots, s'endort sans s'en rendre compte. Après tout, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit, elle aussi. Godric la dévisage avec bienveillance : comme elle est jolie endormie !

- Ça va allez, mon grand ? demande-t-il à son fils en reportant son attention sur lui.

- C'était… c'était horrible ! Je… je lui ai dit des choses horribles… s'inquiète Eric dans un souffle épuisé.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle sait très bien que tu n'y pouvais rien. Laisse-la se reposer. Essaye de dormir un peu toi aussi.

- Oui, maître. Approuve le beau blond en fermant les yeux.

Maître ? Ce mot résonne dans le cœur de Godric en répandant une douce onde de chaleur. Combien d'années, de décennies, de siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait entendu ce mot dans la bouche d'Eric ? Des Souvenirs de bonheur tout simple, d'insouciance refont surface… puis le visage de Godric se ferme, des sons d'éclat de voix, de grognement de sanglots se font entendre… Nora.

Godric détourne les yeux soudain, cherchant à effacer ces images. Non… restons concentrés sur l'instant présent. Eric est la priorité, rien ne doit l'en détourner.

**Episode 408 :**

- Tiens ! Tu vois ? je te l'avais dit que tu la boirais bientôt. S'enthousiasme **Godric **en trépignant d'impatience alors qu'Eric prend le temps de s'enivrer de son parfum avant de mordre.

Ses crocs sortent aussi, il aimerait tellement partager ce mets de choix avec lui. Il se lèche les lèvres et sursaute autant que Sookie quand enfin Eric la pénètre. Il laisse un sourd grondement se faire entendre à mesure que son fils boit, troublant **le viking** énormément.

- Arrête, Godric ! lui transmet-il. Tu vas me faire perdre mes moyens !

Le créateur ricane. Il connait Eric si bien : chacune de ses failles chacune de ses forces. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de plaisir à se nourrir ensemble et que ce son avait le don de lui faire perdre pied. Aussi, quand le beau blond, furieux, finit par se détacher de Sookie brusquement, en lui rendant son grognement, **Godric** ne fait que s'en amuser.

- Tu dois la lier à toi de nouveau mon fils, offre-lui ton sang !

Dans un état second, Eric s'ouvre la main et lui fait ce présent. Sookie, malgré sa surprise, accepte l'idée de ne faire qu'un avec lui et le boit… goulument. Le plaisir du vampire prend de l'ampleur et Godric le ressent.

Eric grogne de plus belle, se tend… puis finit par retirer sa main d'un geste brusque. Toujours les crocs sortis, il dévisage Sookie sérieusement, ivre de désir. La jeune fille soutient son regard en se léchant les lèvres avec sensualité et se laisse faire quand il la saisit à la gorge pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Il la bascule sur le dos et la déshabille avec fébrilité : il est plus que temps qu'ils se joignent dans tous les sens du terme. Sookie semble tout à fait de son avis d'ailleurs et l'aide du mieux qu'elle peut. Quand, enfin disponibles, les deux corps s'emboitent avec force, Godric se rend compte qu'il a perdu la connexion avec son bébé. Eric, à nouveau étanche à l'esprit de son créateur est entièrement concentré sur Sookie, sur le plaisir qu'il lui donne sur l'extase qu'il vit, sur la fusion de leurs sensations à cet instant précis.

Une fois la fureur de cette passion consommée, ils s'accordent sur le fait qu'une bonne douche ne leur ferait pas de mal et montent à l'étage, dans la chambre de Sookie. Les accompagnant, légèrement boudeur d'avoir été mis si facilement à l'écart, Godric les regarde s'extasier sur leurs sensations étonnamment voluptueuses. Levant les yeux au ciel, prêt à soupirer bruyamment, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir … un ciel ! … et étoilé en plus !

Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ? Alors que les deux amants se précipitent sur le lit en riant, Godric observe le paysage soigneusement, marchant dans cette douce neige ni froide ni humide : juste légère et soyeuse. Ces arbres… cette forêt… La forme de ces montagnes lointaines qu'on devine juste derrière… et cette odeur iodée, légère, mais pourtant bien réelle… Godric sent un immense sentiment de bonheur l'envahir. Il connait cet endroit ! Il marche encore un tout petit peu et, comme il s'y attendait, au détour d'un bosquet fourni, s'ouvre une clairière dans laquelle trône… cette cabane.

1000 ans d'histoire s'effacent soudain et il replonge dans la fraicheur de cette nuit-là…

Eric et Godric sont affamés. Cela fait plusieurs nuit qu'ils marchent dans cette forêt enneigée sans rencontrer le moindre bouseux à dévorer.

La prochaine fois que tu te sentiras nostalgique de ton pays, fais-moi penser de rester en Italie pendant ton pèlerinage, mon fils, je hais ces contrées hostiles. Marmonne **Godric **d'un air renfrogné.

Eric esquisse un sourire navré. Cela faisait 17 ans qu'il avait quitté cet endroit, 12 ans qu'il était aux côtés de Godric et cherchait une occasion de le convaincre d'y revenir… Malgré tout, c'est vrai que… maintenant qu'ils y sont, il ne peut que reconnaitre que l'environnement est pour le moins… oui, hostile. Mais il est heureux d'être là. Il sent qu'ils sont tout proche de…

Soudain, son maître se fige. Il a perçu quelque chose. Eric met tous ses sens en éveil. Oui… une odeur… Les deux vampires se sourient avec appétit : le dîner est servi ! Progressant sans bruit jusqu'à la source de ce merveilleux fumet : une femme bien en chair d'une trentaine d'année, ils s'immobilisent sur le seuil de la porte pour se composer le visage collant à leurs personnages : leur jeu était bien huilé, la seule difficulté était de se faire inviter. Eric frappe. La porte s'ouvre…

- Bonjour gente dame : quelques minutes de chaleur près de votre âtre pour deux voyageurs transis de froid ? Chouine **Eric** en se courbant pour paraitre moins grand et misérable.

Devant le manque de réaction de la propriétaire des lieux, il insiste sans la regarder :

- S'il vous plait… juste un instant, nous ne vous prendrons pas de nourriture, nous avons ce qu'il faut. Mon jeune frère et moi avons tellement froid, ayez pitié…

- Ton frère ? S'étonne une jolie voix moqueuse. Tu n'as jamais eu de frère Eric… et si tu me dis que la chose qui se tient à tes cotés est plus jeune que toi, sache tout de suite que je ne te crois pas.

Eric se redresse aussitôt, stupéfait. La femme – Très belle, ma foi – dévisage Godric avec un air amusé. Eric regarde son maître, ne sachant plus quelle attitude choisir. Le créateur plisse les yeux puis finit par esquisser un sourire.

- Et non, mon joli ! s'exclame la belle en oscillant le doigt, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

- Salope ! crache l'adolescent entre ses dents, frustré de ne pouvoir l'hypnotiser.

- Sortilège tout simple mais très efficace : aucun de vous deux ne pourra me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit dans cette maison. Explique-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

- D'où tu le connais ? demande **Godric** ayant retrouvé son calme habituel.

La femme laisse alors son regard glisser vers le viking et, le regardant bien en face, le laisse réfléchir, un air indulgent sur le minois.

- Aïra ? souffle **Eric**, incrédule.


	4. Chapter 4

- Ah tiens ? tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom ? Je pensais pourtant avoir été effacé de ta mémoire dès l'instant où tu as abandonné le village pour partir guerroyer.

Eric baisse les yeux aussitôt, mal à l'aise. **Godric **le voit et fronce les sourcils.

- C'est donc ici que j'en apprendrai plus sur toi, mon fils ? demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Les traits lisses, aucun signe de vieillesse, la peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, besoin de permission pour entrer : vampire ? Propose **Aïra**.

- Tu as l'esprit vif ma belle. S'étonne **Godric**.

- Vas-tu me tuer ?

- C'était prévu au départ, oui… avoue-t-il sans honte.

- Mais il n'en est plus question maintenant. Précise **Eric** sur un ton ferme.

Godric, stupéfait de son initiative, le foudroie du regard.

- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider.

- C'est pourtant ce que je viens de faire. Répond **Eric** d'une voix calme.

Godric allait le corriger avec sévérité pour avoir osé le défier ainsi mais **Aïra **fit un geste pour attirer son attention et prit la parole sur un ton léger.

- Vous n'allez pas vous fâcher pour moi voyons ! Bien sûr que ton maître aura le dernier mot, Eric, c'est évident. Tu n'as donc toujours pas appris ce qu'était le respect des ainés ? Prenez la peine d'entrer messieurs, vous êtes les bienvenus.

Godric, passé la surprise, entre dans l'humble cabane avec méfiance, observant le décor avec soins. Eric, inquiet pour la vie de son hôtesse, se demande à quel moment il passera à l'attaque. Et, bien que la faim le taraude, il n'est pas pressé de voir ses murs recouverts de son sang. Les souvenirs de ses rires, de son sourire, de son parfum… ils étaient vierges tous les deux…

- Rassuré ? Demande **Aïra** à Godric en attisant les braises de son feu sans le regarder.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne suis qu'une petite sorcière de Base, ça se lit sur mes murs. Aucun enchantement ne peut t'atteindre ici mon joli, je n'ai pas ce pouvoir… alors, rassuré ?

**Godric** laisse un large sourire éclairer son visage : elle lit dans ses pensées ou quoi ? Il s'approche d'elle et lui saisit la gorge délicatement. Aïra se laisse faire et lâche même son tisonnier en signe de paix. Le regard serein, elle affronte le sien sans crainte.

Godric refait un essai et murmure avec douceur :

- Celui-là est pourtant très bon, je n'arrive pas du tout à t'atteindre.

- Je n'ai cherché à apprendre que des sorts de protection. Mais quand j'en connais un, il est imparable. S'exclame-t-**elle **avec malice.

- Tu me plais beaucoup, jeune fille, murmure **Godric** d'une voix étouffée, peut-être vais-je te laisser la vie sauve finalement…

- Jeune fille ?

**Aïra** éclate de rire et s'autorise à dégager une mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Godric sent une bonne humeur agréable l'envahir. Cela faisait si longtemps…

- Ton maître sait parler aux femmes, Eric ! Je suis autant une jeune fille que lui a l'âge de mon fils, même si côte à côte, on n'en jurait pas.

Curieuse, elle ouvre les pans de la cape en peau de bête qui lui recouvre les épaules et évalue les différences. Elle écarquille les yeux de le voir torse-nu dessous, la peau recouverte de tatouages étonnants. Godric la laisse faire, le désir montant de plus en plus. Il imagine déjà très bien le plaisir qu'il prendra de ses chairs, se ses courbes si appétissantes. **Eric**, rassuré sur les intentions de son maître, s'approche d'eux et pose ses mains sur les épaules de l'humaine.

- Tu… tu as un fils ? S'étonne-t-il en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Oh oui, le portrait craché de son père ! Un impossible rebelle, têtu et coureur de jupons. Répond **Aïra** d'une voix distraite, continuant d'admirer le torse du Romain.

- Et où est-il, cet homme qui te laisse seule en pleine nuit, sait-il les dangers que tu cours ? Je dois le connaitre si ton fils a une quinzaine d'années, pourquoi habites-tu si loin du village ?

- Oh… Soupire **Aïra**, Je ne pense pas que cette histoire intéresse ton maître, Eric.

Godric détache le lien de sa cape pour la laisser tomber à terre. Aïra décidément sans crainte, s'autorise à poser la main sur son épaule.

- Tu… tu es chaud ? s'étonne-t-**elle.**

- Nous sommes à température ambiante… et là, ton feu est pour le moins ardent. Explique **Godric **avec un sourire espiègle. Mais si, raconte ton histoire, ma belle, ça m'intéresse.

Il la retourne vers Eric et commence à défaire les lacets de son corsage. Aïra prend alors conscience de ses intentions et rougit violement.

- Mais ? Vous… Vous pouvez…aimer ? demande-t**-elle** stupéfaite.

Eric lui sourit avec gentillesse et, posant sa main sur sa joue, l'embrasse avec douceur, guidant sa main vers son entre-jambe pour lui faire constater par elle-même. Elle n'eut plus aucun doute. **Godric** l'embrasse dans le cou et chuchote :

- Raconte-nous maintenant, Aïra, tant que ta bouche est libre, elle ne le restera peut-être pas longtemps…

**Aïra** rit doucement, parvenant difficilement à accepter la réalité de la situation. Voyant mal ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour y changer quoi que ce soit et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas du tout envie d'ailleurs, elle se résigne et, alors que les deux vampires la déshabillent avec lenteur, elle raconte :

- A la mort de ses parents, Eric a pris la direction du clan, comme il se devait. Mais à peine deux semaines après les avoir enterrés, il décréta que le dresseur de loup avait été envoyé par les clans du sud afin de nous affaiblir et que notre peuple devait partir en guerre contre eux pour obtenir vengeance. Il emmena donc une bonne partie des hommes valides, laissant le village sans défense.

Eric cesse ses baisers et l'observe sérieusement. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien un instant puis, détournant les yeux, poursuit :

- Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva : notre village fut la proie des prédateurs en tout genre, dont un vampire d'ailleurs, si tu te demandais comment j'en savais autant sur vous. Nous avons essuyé plusieurs attaques pendant quelques mois, puis il se lassa et partit.

Le visage d'Eric se fige et Godric, percevant le malaise, accepte de différer de quelques minutes le banquet et s'assoit par terre sur sa cape, invitant les deux autres à le rejoindre. Puis le visage attentif, il encourage l'humaine à poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Aïra, la robe en équilibre précaire sur ses épaules, agenouillée devant eux, laisse son regard voguer dans les flammes, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Mais moi, pauvre gueuse, qui prédisait les malheurs par mes rêves… j'ai rêvé de vous, d'ailleurs, mes amours, c'est pour ça que je vous attendais, s'amuse Aïra avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement :

- Moi, qui avais servi la maison des maudits, moi qui portais le bâtard du traître qui avait abandonné le clan… j'ai cristallisé la haine des villageois quand ils ont compris que tu ne reviendrais jamais… Les nouvelles du sud étaient sans équivoques : tu avais battu les clans ennemis mais tu continuais à poursuivre l'ombre du dresseur de loup toujours plus loin. Ils m'ont même accusée de t'avoir sciemment détourné l'attention ce soir-là ! **Aïra** soupire. Il fallait bien qu'ils trouvent un bouc émissaire pour expliquer tous ces malheurs… c'est très humain comme attitude.

Elle enlève quelques feuilles collées sur la peau de bête près de son pied et conclut d'une petite voix :

- Alors, je vis là… je soigne les bobos, j'accouche les bébés… et mon fils chasse très bien, on se débrouille… dit –elle avec optimisme, toujours les yeux baissés.

- Le… le bâtard du traître ? souffle **Eric **le visage défait.

La porte s'ouvre à la volée, faisant entrer un vif courant d'air…

Et une voix joyeuse lance un :

- Maman ! J'ai eu une chance de roi cette semaine : regarde ce que je ramène !

Un grand gaillard entre, portant un beau chevreuil sur l'épaule. Il le balance par terre dans un coin de la pièce et se retourne, le visage hilare. Il n'a pas le temps de changer de tête qu'une ombre blanche se plante devant lui. Aïra se lève précipitamment mais **Godric**, debout devant le jeune homme, brandit un index victorieux pour l'arrêter.

- Trop tard ! Cette fois, je t'ai eu ! lance-t-il, rieur. N'est-ce pas que tu es déjà en mon pouvoir, hein ma beauté ?

**Le jeune homme**, le visage serein, esquisse un sourire naïf et répond :

- Euh…oui, il me semble, oui.

- Saleté ! crache** Aïra**, incrédule de tant d'espièglerie.

Elle regarde Eric d'un air courroucé. **Eric** se lève, fait un geste d'impuissance et explique :

- Il est trop rapide, tu n'avais aucune chance.

- La prochaine fois, tu feras un sort sur les habitants de la maison au lieu d'un sort individuel. Propose **Godric** en détaillant sa nouvelle proie.

- Mais non, ça : c'est trop compliqué, j'ai essayé mais je n'y arrive pas. Et puis normalement il n'aurait dû revenir que dans deux jours, il ne devait pas être concerné.

- Il n'était pas dans ton rêve ?

- Ben il ne m'avait pas semblé, non. Mais nous étions là, je vous raccompagnais à la porte. Vous partiez et nous semblions tous en paix, c'est pourquoi je n'étais pas inquiète…

- Eh bien, c'est le destin. Conclut **Godric** d'une voix sereine. Cette nuit devait être celle où tu rencontres ton fils, Eric.

Le viking cligne des yeux et ouvre la bouche de stupeur. Il regarde Aïra qui, souriante, acquiesce humblement, puis le beau jeune homme soumit à son maître dans l'entrée. Un Fils ? J'ai Un fils ? La nouvelle se répand dans son cœur comme un venin mortel.

- Comme tu es beau… s'extasie **Godric**. Nous sommes des amis, d'accord ? tu n'as rien à craindre de nous et ta maman est contente que nous soyons là, OK ?

- Oui. Approuve le **jeune homme** dans un charmant sourire.

Godric fond. Il lâche son esprit et passe plusieurs fois son regard du père au fils. La même carrure, la même taille, peut-être légèrement plus petit, il était en pleine croissance après tout. Les cheveux bien plus longs par contre, plus épais, comme ceux de sa mère, descendant en vagues le long d'un visage aux traits ciselés. Derrière quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient réussi à échapper à sa demi-queue qui devait dater de plusieurs jours : de grands yeux, rieurs, francs et d'un bleu magnifique : très pâle. Leur couleur était mise en valeur par son teint rose vif du à l'effort qu'il venait de produire en portant la bête jusque-là. Ravi, Godric poursuit sa critique :

- Véritablement magnifique ! Admirable travail miss Aïra : c'est le portrait craché d'Eric mais en plus beau encore ! Si j'avais su… semble-t-il regretter d'une voix sourde.

- Maître ! aboie **Eric**, outré.

Godric éclate de rire, prend la main du jeune homme et l'invite à se rapprocher du couple.

- Son Nom ?

- Thorsen… murmure **Aïra**, fière de tous ces compliments.

- Thorsen ? Superbe… absolument parfait. Thor ? regarde qui est venu te voir : je te présente Eric, ton père.

Le visage de Thor s'éclaire et il se tourne vers le vampire toujours pas remis de la nouvelle.

- Père ? Père… c'est vous ?

Et bien il parait, oui. Parvient à articuler difficilement le **viking**.

Ils sont tellement stupéfait tous les deux qu'ils ne trouvent rien à se dire sur le moment. **Aïra**, submergée par une vague de bonheur, se tourne vers son premier amour et lui saute au cou.

- Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Ne te prends pas la tête, Eric, le destin nous a offert ce moment précieux, savourons-le sans regret.

De sentir son corps à demi dénudé se presser contre le sien fait ressurgir sa faim et Eric sort les crocs sans pouvoir l'empêcher. **Godric** remet aussitôt Thorsen, paniqué, en son pouvoir afin de l'apaiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon mignon, tu as mal vu. Puis, il le relâche et poursuit : Ton papa et ta maman ont très envie de se retrouver… tu peux comprendre ça j'imagine ?

- Vous… vous parlez de sexe ? demande-t-**il** à voix basse.

Eric a réussi à rétracter ses crocs et embrasse Aïra avec passion. Le jeune homme les observe, la mine légèrement dégoutée.

- Oui… tu as pas mal d'expérience en ce domaine nous a dit ta mère ? demande** Godric** avec innocence.

- Je ne me plains pas… avoue **Thorsen** avec espièglerie.

- Tu es couvert de sang de cette chasse, viens te rafraichir un peu, tu vas me raconter tout ça… me faire part de tes aventures, je partagerai mon expérience avec toi aussi peut-être… susurre-t-il en l'accompagnant vers l'unique autre pièce de la cabane.

- Godric ? Intervient **Eric** d'une voix inquiète.

- Eric ? Demande **le créateur** d'une voix distraite.

- Euh… doucement, hein ?

**Godric** marque un temps d'arrêt, se retourne et lève un sourcil. Sans un mot, il fait comprendre par un regard appuyé qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire, mais que, oui, il fera attention. Devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon, il fait une moue amusée et conclut :

- Ne t'inquiète pas : on va juste jouer un peu… mais pas d'hypnose, ça te va ? On ne fera que ce dont il a envie. Et pour le repas : morsure en fémoral, mon fils, penses-y ! personne ne doit savoir qu'on est passé là.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'en obtiendrait pas plus, Eric acquiesce du bonnet et reporte son attention sur **Aïra.** Heureusement qu'il lui avait rappelé de ne pas mordre en jugulaire…

- Tu… tu as l'air troublé, je dois m'inquiéter ? Il va lui faire du mal ?

- Non… non. Souffle-t-**il **en reprenant ses baisers. C'est mieux qu'on ne se nourrisse pas tous les deux sur toi de toute façon, tu aurais mis du temps à t'en remettre. Je lui fais confiance.

**Aïra** pose les doigts sur les lèvres de son homme enfin retrouvé et Eric, devinant ses pensées, sort les crocs.

- Ça… ça fait mal ?

- Pas si c'est pendant l'orgasme.

- Alors viens !


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention! chapitre très hot entre deux garçons: âme sensible, s'abstenir!**

Godric entre dans la pièce amusé par les craintes d'Eric mais son visage retrouve son sérieux rapidement. Thorsen a eu le temps d'enlever le haut et le vampire admire… l'eau à la bouche. Oh Zeus, il ne va pas s'ennuyer ! Il sert les points et ferme les yeux, faisant un gros effort pour ne pas sortir les crocs. Alors… Un peu de calme… quelle stratégie ? Hypnose ? La plus simple et la plus efficace ?

- ça va ?

Godric rouvre les yeux, surprit.

- Hein ?

- Tu va bien ? tu as l'air… bizarre…

Thorsen l'observe en défaisant son pantalon. Godric déglutit difficilement. Il est mignon, lui, il en a de ces questions ! Il a très faim ! Il cligne des yeux pour retrouver sa maitrise : ne gâchons pas ce moment. Il parvient à étirer un sourire pour lui répondre :

- Bah ! c'est juste que j'envie ton père un peu… elle est très jolie ta maman, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas baisé.

Le jeune viking termine de se dévêtir et grimace :

- Elle n'est pas un peu vieille pour toi ? Moi, je les préfère plus jeune !

Sans se préoccuper de Godric il se verse une cuvette d'eau et commence à se laver. Le vampire le dévore des yeux, légèrement étourdit par le désir et l'effort qu'il fait pour le contenir. Thorsen sera très puissant. Pour l'instant, son corps révèle encore sa jeunesse et ses muscles sont encore plus étirés que rond mais cela semble vraiment très prometteur. Non, pas d'hypnose : la proie est de grande qualité, la partie de chasse doit s'en montrer à la hauteur.

- Bof… murmure Godric en s'appuyant contre le mur. J'aime les belles femmes, peu importe l'âge.

- Pourquoi ? tu en as connus tant que ça ? tu es tout jeune !

- Plus jeune que toi, tu pense ?

- C'est évident ! s'amuse l'humain en rinçant sa figure.

Godric sourit, il entrevoit l'angle d'attaque. Il va l'embobiner dans un baratin dont il a le secret : prenons la vérité comme base mais empaquetons là dans un merveilleux emballage. D'abord, troublons-le…

- Mais moi, j'ai commencé à baiser vers l'âge de 6 ans donc ça doit faire plus longtemps que toi, non ?

Thorsen se redresse aussitôt, stupéfait.

- Quoi ?

- J'étais esclave dans un bordel… je venais juste de m'enfuir quand j'ai connu ton père, je l'ai suivit ici, histoire de me faire oublié de mes maîtres à Rome…

- Tu… tu viens de Rome ?

Godric, satisfait qu'il commence à mordre à l'hameçon, se détourne pour retourner lorgner par la porte. Aïra commençait à soupirer et ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Oui… c'est une ville magnifique. Mon Bordel était luxueux, les filles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres… je me les suis toute faites. Mais…

Le vampire laisse son regard glisser sur les courbes d'Aïra dont Eric avait enfin réussit à ôter la robe. Hmm… lui non plus n'allait pas s'ennuyer !

- Ta mère leur tiendrait la dragée haute… elle est superbe !

D'un mouvement brusque, Thorsen, furieux, bouscule Godric vers le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Tu traite ma mère de pute ?

Godric s'assoit sur le lit et lève les mains.

- Ce n'est pas une insulte dans ma bouche, j'en étais une moi aussi. Parfois, c'était des princesses d'un autre royaume vendue en esclavage à prix d'or et offerte au client plus chère encore !

- Et toi ? tu valais cher ? Grimace Thorsen, toujours fâché.

- Sur la fin, pas mal, oui…

- Ah bon ? beaucoup de femme payait cher pour t'avoir ? Demande-t-il, incrédule.

- Des femmes ? Non… des hommes !

Thor marque un temps d'arrêt. Godric ancre son regard au sien un instant et lui suggère que ce n'est qu'un rêve, très légèrement. Puis, le vampire poursuit sur un ton léger, les yeux baissés:

- On m'a violé pendant plusieurs mois avant que je comprenne que plus vite ils prendraient leur plaisir, plus vite j'en serais débarrassé. Puis, avec l'expérience et le savoir faire, vinrent les cadeaux, le confort, les clients habitués… cela ne servait à rien de se débattre. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'enfuir à la première occasion, mais je l'ai bien fait, proprement, et maintenant, je suis libre et… très expérimenté.

Godric laisse son petit discourt s'imprimer dans la tête du jeune homme et commence à se déshabiller aussi.

- Il parait que je suce comme un dieu… (soupire) mais ça ne t'intéresse pas j'imagine. Ça te dérange si je me soulage ? leur gémissements me font perdre la tête : regarde dans quel état je suis !

Il s'agenouille sur le lit, et commence à se caresser, le regard tourné vers la porte d'où les bruits de plaisir des deux amants d'a coté prennent de l'ampleur. Thorsen plisse des yeux, mal à l'aise. Il avait déjà vu des copains se branler mais n'avait jamais été troublé par ça… or… là, y'avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait.

- Arrêtes-ça ! grogne-t-il en s'approchant.

- Quoi ? pourquoi ? demande Godric avec une petite mine.

- Ça ne me plait pas de te voir faire ça !

- Et bien mais… regarde ailleurs ! propose Godric en le fixant dans les yeux, très provoquant tout d'un coup.

Il continue de se masturber avec des gestes légers et laisse un silence s'installer. Sans l'hypnotiser, il le fixe, captivant toute son attention. Thorsen, le visage fermé, fini par céder à l'envie de baisser les yeux et de regarder ce qu'il fait. Godric s'humecte les lèvres, ravi. Très bien… maintenant, mettons le hors de lui, il ne doit plus rien maitriser. Aussi, d'un mouvement brusque, il saisit la serviette que Thorsen tenait devant lui. Comme prévu, il commençait à bander.

- Rend moi ça ! abois le jeune homme, vexé, tentant de la récupérer.

- Hep hep hep ! s'amuse le vampire en éloignant la serviette au dessus du lit. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est les gémissements de ta mère qui te mettent dans cet état là ou… moi ? Tu crois peut-être que tu va avoir le droit de goûter à mon savoir faire ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de toi ?

- La ferme, gringalet, je n'attends rien de toi ! Dit le jeune homme en le poussant violement, furieux qu'il envisage que son corps puisse l'exciter.

Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Jamais aucun homme n'avait provoqué le moindre émoi chez lui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer ! Et pourtant il sent qu'il a chaud aux joues. Il espère que c'est la colère et qu'il n'est pas en train de piquer un fard. Voulant effacer ce sourire moqueur de Godric, il arme son poing.

- Oh ? tu veux te battre ? s'amuse le vampire.

- Ne me tente pas ! Menace le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? tu penses être plus fort que moi ? Demande Godric d'un air incrédule, a deux doigt d'éclater de rire.

Là, c'en est trop, Thorsen, pourtant plutôt pacifique de nature, laisse son instinct parler et tente de frapper. Godric esquive sans difficulté et d'une main ferme, profite qu'il est un peu déséquilibré pour le pousser sur le lit. Le viking grogne en se redressant, furieux. Godric, moqueur, l'attend les mains ouvertes. Thorsen repasse à l'attaque…

Le petit jeu dure un peu, Godric lui laisse espérer avoir le dessus souvent, puis renverse la situation de façon inexplicable, lui ouvrant largement les jambes, l'immobilisant dans des positions scabreuses, effleurant son intimité régulièrement. Ses bases en lutte gréco-romaine lui étaient très utiles ce soir. Comment coincer un adversaire sans lui faire mal… La température monte dans la pièce et le corps de Thorsen luit bientôt de sueur.

Enfin, après un bon moment de corps à corps, Godric ayant coincé sa main droite sous son dos, s'allonge sur le jeune homme avec autorité, tête-bêche. Immobilisant son visage avec son genou, la main vissé sur son poignet droit, bloquant sa jambe repliée par cette prise, le buste entre ses cuisses si ouvertes, il reprend la parole en les caressant de son autre main, les yeux rivés sur sa virilité, a quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

- Hmm… c'est bien, tu te débrouille finalement et tu ne lâches rien…

Thorsen tente encore quelques ruades puis renonce, essoufflé. Non, là, il ne pouvait pas se dégager. Il sursaute quand il sent le premier baiser … là. Oh non… le maudit ! Et pourtant… il est tellement… excité !

- Non ! parvient-il à gémir.

- Non ? s'étonne Godric en multipliant ses baisers de plus en plus longs, de plus en plus moelleux.

- ça ne te plait pas ? J'aurais cru pourtant… s'étonne-t-il en promenant sa langue tout le long de la verge sautillante de désir. Elle ne demandait que ça, elle !

- S'il te plait…

Godric repart dans l'autre sens et le gobe avec gourmandise. Thorsen se débat un peu, paniqué a l'idée de prendre su plaisir dans sa bouche mais le vampire, sans pitié, commence à imprimer un va et vient et l'adolescent perd pied de plus en plus.

- Quoi ? Susurre Godric entre deux caresses. Que veux-tu ma beauté ? Que j'arrête ? ou que je continue ?

Thorsen gémit et se tend, approchant de l'extase. Godric choisit ce moment pour le mordre au creux de l'aine, arrachant un cri bref à sa victime. Il le boit en continuant de le masturber avec expertise, le maintenant juste là, juste au bord… puis quand enfin son fut repas consommé, il le reprend dans sa bouche, le faisant exploser en un orgasme ravageur.

Godric reste un long moment à le savourer, caressant son entre-jambe, s'intéressant de plus en plus précisément à sa petite rose.

Thor pousse un énorme soupire de bien être et, reprenant ses esprit petit à petit, refait une tentative pour se dégager. Godric se redresse un peu.

- C'était bon ?

- Hum… Dis-moi que je rêve… pigne l'humain, mal à l'aise.

- Oh oui, je pense. Approuve Godric, magnanime. Tu imagine, toi, qu'un nabot comme moi puisse te dominer si facilement ?

Thor grogne, vexé. Le vampire le lâche et se retourne. Se mettant à cheval sur lui, il pose une main ferme sur sa gorge.

- Ceci étant dis, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Si les préliminaires t'on plu, dis-toi bien que tu va adorer quand on passera aux choses sérieuses.

- Mais… que vas-tu faire ?

- Te baiser.

- Non ! proteste Thorsen, une grimace dégoutée sur le visage.

Godric sourit. Se souvenant très bien de l'expression d'Eric quand il lui avait fait des avances pour la première fois, il s'accorde sur un point : c'est son père tout craché ! Il ressert la prise sur sa gorge et son regard se durcit. Il rapproche son visage du sien et murmure :

- Qui domine ici ?

- T… toi. Lâche Thor de mauvaise grâce.

- Tu as besoin de revérifier ou tu le sais ?

- Ça va, c'est bon ! grogne l'humain.

- Bien ! T'ai-je fais mal tout à l'heure ?

- Non…

- Et pourtant c'était facile. Si tu savais comme c'est facile de faire souffrir un homme, Thorsen… si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu souffrir, moi. Souffle Godric avec un accent de vérité qui n'était pas faussé pour une fois.

L'humain soudain conscient du danger se garde de répondre.

- De toute façon je vais le faire. Alors soit tu émets le moindre doute, la moindre protestation et je te ferais couiner au point que tes parents viendrons te découvrir en train de te faire baiser… soit tu lâche l'affaire, tu t'en remets à moi entièrement et tu vas découvrir des plaisirs inimaginables…

Le vampire lui laisse le temps de réfléchir aux options et l'aide un peu :

- Tu rêve de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peu faire ? (silence) tu as peur peut-être ?

- Non ! S'insurge l'humain.

Ah non, pas ça. L'a peur de rien Thorsen ! Godric lâche sa gorge et son regard redevient bienveillant. Tout ira bien lui suggère-t-il légèrement. L'humain lève les yeux au plafond et souffle. Oui, il rêve de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peu faire ? Godric le laisse sur cette conclusion et repart dorloter son intimité. L'humain s'abandonne à ses caresses, savourant sa douceur mêlée de fermeté. N'étant obligé de rien, il fini par se détendre en appréciant cette passivité, ce plaisir à se faire cajoler. Après tout, c'était toujours lui qui prenait l'initiative avec les filles et là… hum… ça aussi c'était agréable. Il prend conscience qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'on pouvait passer autant de temps à s'occuper de son partenaire. D'habitude c'est : baisers, retroussage de jupons et pénétration. C'était vif, intense et hop, on passait a autre chose, pas besoin de rester deux heure là-dessus. Mais là… Hum… très vite, le désir revient à l'assaut de ses reins. Y'a pas a dire, il est doué ce gamin !

Malgré tout quand le vampire réapparait dans son champ de vision, une lueur d'inquiétude assombrit son visage. Godric se penche sur lui et, le sentant résister, fini par sourire avec indulgence.

- Non… détend toi ! Sinon, je vais te faire mal…

- Putain ! Tu m'en demande beaucoup, là… souffle l'humain parvenant difficilement à garder son calme.

- Putain ?... non, je te rassure, beauté, je te fais ça gratis, t'aura rien à débourser, c'est cadeau de la maison… promet le romain, rieur.

- Morue ! lâche Thorsen, passé la surprise.

Et il rit de bon cœur. Godric le dévore des yeux : il est vraiment magnifique quand il rit. Attendrit, il fait une pause dans sa conquête et recoiffe une de ses mèches derrière son oreille d'un geste affectueux.

- Hmm… t'es vraiment mignon…

Thorsen retrouve un regard amusé et provoquant. Puis susurre :

- Je te fais craquer, hein ? T'en peux plus tellement t'en a envie, hein, c'est ça, tarlouze ?

Godric acquiesce avec une moue légèrement vexée. Il profite que Thorsen a baissé sa garde pour pousser en douceur et lui effacer son sourire qui se transforme en museau étonné. L'humain ferme les yeux et fronce des sourcils, très tenté de se débattre.

- Non… non, reste détendu, Thorsen… chuchote-t-il a son oreille. Ouvre les yeux, respire, vit ce moment avec moi, jamais tu n'oublieras cet instant.

Au prix d'un gros effort, Thorsen parvient à retrouver son calme et vient ancrer son regard au sien.

- Je…je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves, je t'oublierais dès que je me réveillerais.

- Vraiment ?

Soudain prit d'un doute, Thorsen le dévisage. Godric reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte sa présence entièrement. L'humain plisse les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

- A ton avis ?

Thorsen analyse ses sensations et là, c'est vrai qu'elles étaient tellement intenses que le doute le trouble énormément. Godric esquisse un premier mouvement tout en douceur. Son partenaire rougit et s'accroche à ses épaules, étourdit. Il a tellement chaud !

- Je… je ne sais plus…

- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Suggère le vampire en cherchant le baiser.

Thorsen est perdu, la fatigue de cette semaine de chasse, de l'heure tardive, de la lutte tout à l'heure… Il accepte le baiser et s'ouvre entièrement, conscient que c'était la seule voie vers le salut. Son corps est en feu, plaqué contre ce colosse de marbre froid miniature qui l'ouvre en deux. Les mouvements trouvent une cadence enivrante. Sa tête tourne et son plaisir monte. Le rythme s'accélère, entrainant le jeune homme vers une tempête affolante. Ses gémissements se mêlent aux grognements de son partenaire. A un moment même il croit décoller du lit. Il s'accroche aux épaules de Godric de plus belle, au seuil de la conscience et jouit, cambré à l' extrême, dans les bras de cet ange étrange qui le ravage avec tant de force.

…

Blanc

…

Des caresses… Encore ? Thorsen ouvre les yeux. Il est sur le dos et, étendu à ses coté Godric est toujours là, les yeux perdu dans la contemplation de son corps qu'une main flatte avec légèreté. Heu… là, il caresserait un bon cheval, il s'y prendrait pas autrement. Thorsen repousse sa main en grognant.

- qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as perdu connaissance.

- Quoi ? non !

- Ben si. Ça fait un bon quart d'heure que j'attends.

- Pourquoi ? T'en a pas eu assez ?

- Ah non, c'est un peu juste, là. C'était juste le galop d'essai.

Thorsen soupire et fini par émettre un petit rire. Le galop d'essai ? Quelle chevauchée ébouriffante pourtant ! Il n'avait pu monter à cheval qu'une seule fois mais avait adoré cette sensation de puissance, de liberté.

- Tu as déjà monté à cheval ?

- Oui… j'adore ça.

- Moi aussi. Un jour j'en aurais un.

- Un cheval ?

Ouais…

Il regarde Godric qui le contemple avec gentillesse. Thorsen baisse les yeux une seconde et replonge son regard dans le sien.

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, si ? Qu'est ce que tu es ? Je me sens… si fatigué, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trop bu.

- C'est normal cette sensation, ne t'en fait pas.

Thorsen regarde son aine d'où irradie cette sourde brûlure. Oui. C'est ouvert. Il avait été piqué ou… mordu. Il regarde Godric à nouveau. Le vampire est très tenté de balayer ses doutes par hypnose mais hésite sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'humain reprend la parole avant qu'il n'ai prit sa décision.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Godric.

- Godric, s'il te plait, murmure-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Je… je n'ai pas envie que tu recommence. Si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu comprends très bien ce que je ressens, là, non ?

Il avait le popotin en fleur et imaginait déjà le malaise s'il devait se faire pénétrer de nouveau. Le vampire plisse les yeux. Comment résister a ce regard azur…il est intelligent ce petit. Pourtant ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de renoncer : quand il veut quelque chose, il se sert, il a toujours fait comme ça depuis des siècles ! Il a encore envie de baiser, de profiter de ce corps magnifique… il a envie de… hmm… Godric sent le désir affluer… Etourdissant… Il se colle à Thorsen et l'invite à basculer sur lui. L'humain se retrouve entre ses cuisses, perplexe.

- Et si tu me montrais ce que tu sais faire cette fois, hein ?

Le jeune humain reste le regarder avec des yeux ronds et le vampire sourit, réfrénant une soudaine envie de meurtre. Un sourire terrible, un sourire animal. Il a envie de l'égorger, là tout de suite et de partir dévorer Aïra à coté. Oui, Il va la boire jusqu'à son dernier souffle puis abusera d'Eric. C'est de lui dont il a envie, pas de Thorsen. Eric son bébé, sa moitié… il avait envie de le sentir au plus profond de ses entrailles a cet instant, il a envie qu'il le ravage qu'il le morde.

Godric attrape la nuque de Thorsen et le plaque contre lui pour qu'il ne voit pas son visage se tordre sous cette pulsion morbide qui le taraude avec tellement de force. Ses crocs sont sortis et ils effleurent la nuque du jeune homme. Il connait cette sensation, c'est celle qui suit chacun de ses festins. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de la réfréner jusque là. C'est insensé… s'il cède a cette pulsion, Eric ne lui pardonnera jamais. Et puis s'il tue Thorsen, il devra tuer Aïra et… non, il y avait quelque chose chez cette humaine qui l'intriguait, il voulait en savoir plus. Là… du calme… Ils avaient toute l'éternité, tout le monde entier pour se vautrer dans le meurtre et la luxure. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant…

Thorsen, prenant son trouble pour du chagrin, cherche à le réconforter :

- On t'a fait beaucoup de mal, hein ? Murmure l'humain à l'oreille du vampire.

- Oui… avoue Godric dans un souffle après un moment de silence étonné.

Le vampire soudain extrêmement touché par cette vérité, sent une larme perlée au coin de sa paupière. C'est exactement ça. On avait bousillé son âme, détruit toute l'humanité qui était en lui. Il ne restait que l'instinct, l'animal, le monstre. Comment avait-il pu avoir envie de le tuer ?

Godric essuie sa larme rapidement et lèche ses doigts pour effacer les preuves. Thorsen se redécalle sur le coté et caresse son visage, attendrit.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie de … te faire… ça.

Il embrasse Godric doucement, voulant lui signifier sa tendresse malgré tout. Le vampire accepte volontiers et plonge même sa langue avec passion mais soudain, le romain écarquille les yeux et se détache brusquement : trop tard. Trop tard ! C'était fait et rien ne pouvait le défaire. Il sent Thorsen en lui ! Il a du ingérer un peu de sang pendant le baiser…

- Quoi ? s'inquiète l'humain.

- Non… non… c'est bien. C'est rien. Viens-là.

Il le prend dans ses bras et l'installe contre son épaule. Il caresse sa joue et murmure :

- Juste des baisers ?

- Oui. Souffle Thorsen, en fermant les yeux.

Oui, ça il en a très envie. Il se sent bien, là, comme sur un petit nuage. Allongé face à face, les jambes emmêlés et la bouche soudées l'une à l'autre ils échangent un long moment de tendresse et de sensualité. L'humain, enivré de la douce sensation du « V » se conforte dans sa conviction que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et s'autorise à rendre les caresses dont le romain le couvre. Il explore sa virilité, tentant de reproduire ce que Godric est en train de lui faire et qui lui donne tant de plaisir. Finalement, ils trouvent leurs plaisirs ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un concert de soupirs étouffés.

Le vampire reste un petit moment à le regarder dormir. Seul Eric avait su partager un tel moment de complicité avec lui… et encore pas souvent. Un sourire sur les lèvres il se détache et parvient à se lever sans le réveiller : un ange. C'était un ange et il venait de rallumer une étincelle que Godric croyait éteinte en lui : la vie mérite d'être préservée parfois. Pas tout le temps, pas pour tout le monde… mais cela valait la peine d'y réfléchir malgré tout.

Amusé, il ramasse son pantalon et quitte la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6

Deux heures plus tard… Godric ayant extrait du jeune homme les trois « S » indispensables à son plaisir avec un jouet mâle… (Quel sujet intéressant d'ailleurs, Godric ne regrette plus du tout d'être venu ici !) Il rejoint les deux adultes dans le séjour. Avant qu'Eric ne perçoive sa présence, il les écoute, pelotonnés au coin du feu.

- Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? Demande** Aïra**, un peu sceptique : il a dû oublier.

- Très bien. Confirme pourtant **Eric **d'une voix chaude. C'était deux ans avant la naissance de ma sœur, Ma mère faisait sa sixième fausse-couche, mon père était à la chasse et j'étais mort d'angoisse que ça se passe mal. Quand tu es revenue avec ton accoucheuse de mère, tu m'as entrainé dans ma chambre en me disant que tout se passerait bien maintenant… et tu as tout fait pour que je me sente mieux.

- J'étais très amoureuse de toi, depuis notre enfance. Je n'étais pas la seule, mais, moi au moins, j'ai eu ta première fois… et ton bébé. Peu importe que la moitié des filles du clan aient bénéficié de ta fougue, ces deux choses-là, on ne pourra pas me les enlever.

- La moitié ? Tu es loin du compte je pense ! s'amuse Eric en caressant ses cheveux, puis, plus sérieusement, il dit : Malgré tout, c'est toujours vers toi que je revenais…

- C'était facile, j'habitais chez toi. Ironise l'**humaine**, pas dupe.

- Aïra… Si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte, je serais resté…

- Oh ? Et tu m'aurais épousée ? S'étonne-t-**elle**, rieuse.

- Et bien… mais … oui !

Elle éclate de rire et se retourne pour le regarder.

- Oh ! C'est pas beau de mentir ! s'exclame **Aïra** avec bonne humeur. Tu étais roi, Eric, jamais tu n'aurais pris une servante pour femme voyons, sois réaliste !

- Et bien maintenant, en tout cas, je…

Mais il ne peut finir car **Aïra **a posé ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle jette un regard complice à Godric debout en silence derrière eux, et chuchote :

- Tu allais dire une bêtise, là... Racontez-moi plutôt comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Godric vient s'installer tout contre Eric. Celui-ci, sur le dos, esquisse un sourire en le sentant refermer ses doigts sur son menton.

- Un roi, hein ? tu m'avais caché ça…

- Il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Marmonne le beau blond en levant une babine dédaigneuse. Où est Thor ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

**Godric** fait une moue navrée.

- Il était déjà cuit par cette semaine de chasse. Je n'ai pu le faire jouir que trois fois et il s'est endormi comme un bébé.

- Pardon ? Tu… vous… Mais ? comment ça, tu … ?

**Aïra**, complètement stupéfaite à du mal à formuler sa question. Elle finit par renoncer en prenant conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout savoir la réponse et éclate de rire devant la bouille amusée du romain.

- Je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec vous, hein ?

**Elle **s'assoit, remet tant bien que mal les manches de sa robe pour couvrir sa poitrine et, dans une attitude attentive demande :

- Allez, racontez moi votre histoire …

Et les deux vampires s'exécutent volontiers. Aïra boit leurs paroles avec bonheur, ponctuant leurs péripéties de son joli rire cristallin et communicatif. Godric s'étonne de s'ouvrir ainsi à une simple humaine. Il a l'impression de la connaitre depuis longtemps, de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Les deux hommes se laissent envahir par un sentiment de bonheur inattendu mais tellement agréable. Sans cesser leur récit ils finissent par se rapprocher d'Aïra et la robe tombe à nouveau.

Ecoutant l'un, alors que l'autre couvre sa peau de baisers, Imaginant les scènes décrites par l'un alors que l'autre précise ses caresses, Aïra arrive au bout de l'histoire dans un état second et après un très long moment de volupté. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir rester ainsi si longtemps aux portes de l'extase où chaque effleurement procure cet étourdissant plaisir. Eric est un bon amant mais Godric a des mains et une langue magiques et joue de son corps comme un harpiste virtuose, maintenant le parfait équilibre entre le plaisir et la frustration, il la maintient dans les nimbes de l'orgasme sans le déclencher vraiment, permettant à son esprit de rester lucide et d'écouter l'histoire tout en ayant parfaitement conscience que ce qu'elle vit est précieux et ne se reproduira probablement jamais.

Ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses que lorsque plus aucune question ne vient alimenter le récit et Les deux vampires lui font l'amour avec douceur, sans morsure. Juste pour le plaisir… juste parce qu'ils en ont très envie tous les trois. Eric laisse son maître mener la danse sans sourciller, semblant être connecté avec lui par télépathie tant leurs gestes sont parfaitement fluides et coordonnés. Elle s'étonne de voir Eric si complètement soumis à l'emprise de son créateur, lui qui s'était toujours opposé à la moindre autorité. D'évidence, il l'adore… le vénère même, savourant le moindre de ses sourires, la moindre de ses caresses avec un bonheur visible. Elle comprend alors la surprise affichée par Godric quand il avait osé prendre la décision de l'épargner. Son cœur se gonfle de fierté a l'idée qu'elle doit donc être importante à ses yeux pour oser prendre un risque avec son maître.

Quand enfin le Romain prend possession d'elle, Aïra, bien que protégée de l'hypnose par son sort, ne peut détacher son regard du sien. Il y a quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, derrière cette assurance rieuse, derrière cette maitrise tranquille… un détail qui la trouble énormément. Aïra perçoit au fond de son regard, alors que ses mouvements, lents, mais si puissants, si profonds sont sur le point de lui faire perdre toute lucidité, toute cette part de son être sauvage et indomptable, ce fauve, prédateur sanguinaire, féroce, et redoutable qu'il peut être. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue et murmure :

- Démon… je…

Elle ne peut finir, l'orgasme, contenu pendant si longtemps, a enfin trouvé la clef de sa cage, tel un dragon gigantesque, s'apprête à l'emporter dans un autre monde, presque inquiétant, tant il s'annonce cataclysmique.

- Non… Reste avec moi encore un peu. Propose le beau brun dans un souffle.

Il regarde Eric et lui donne un ordre d'un mouvement de tête. Aïra intercepte l'expression de surprise du viking à qui cette proposition n'a pas dû être faite souvent. Il roule des yeux un instant, pensant avoir mal compris mais Godric confirme pourtant avec un « viens » fiévreux. Le jeune vampire s'exécute, les yeux débordant de passion. Et, alors qu'Aïra, stupéfaite, se rend compte que maintenant, les mouvements sont transmis par Eric, enfin elle s'autorise à lâcher prise. S'accrochant aux épaules de Godric comme si c'était le cou de son dragon, elle le laisse l'emporter à cet endroit qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais après…

Aïra, reprenant ses esprits difficilement en caressant les cheveux de ses deux amants blottis contre elle de chaque côté de son flanc, prend conscience qu'elle ne s'était jamais donnée avec autant d'abandon. Aucun de ces hommes venus tromper leurs femmes le temps d'une soirée avec qui elle avait trouvé un peu de réconfort : jamais aucun n'avait réussi à faire tomber sa garde. Et même Eric, il y a si longtemps maintenant, même dans ses bras, une idée l'obsédait : « faire de mon mieux pour briller à ses yeux, sortir du lot, être importante pour lui. »

Alors que ce soir : pas de crainte, pas d'enjeu. Elle se sent incroyablement libre et heureuse car elle est certaine à la fois qu'ils ne sont là que pour elle mais aussi qu'elle ne les reverra plus jamais. Quand elle explique ça aux garçons, **Eric** retrouve son sérieux tout d'un coup.

- Mais pourquoi penses-tu ne jamais nous revoir ? Si Godric m'y autorise, je repasserai régulièrement prendre de tes nouvelles, te donner un peu d'argent…

**Aïra** glisse un regard vers le créateur et ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux confirme ce que son instinct avait pressenti. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pose une main sur la joue d'Eric et, les yeux plein d'amour, elle murmure :

- Ce serait prendre bien trop de risques : pour toi, pour nous. Si quelqu'un s'en apercevait, tu serais en danger et nous serions condamnés. Je suis très intuitive, Eric, et je sais déjà qu'il y a très peu de chances que nous nous revoyons un jour.

Le visage du viking se défait et il déglutit difficilement. En sentant la main de son maître se refermer avec fermeté sur son épaule, il comprend que Godric approuve ce point de vue et sent sa gorge se nouer douloureusement**. AÏra**, le menton tremblant et les yeux humides lâche un rire nerveux et le prend dans ses bras.

- Allons, allons… comme je le disais tout à l'heure, le destin nous fait ce cadeau : savourons –le Eric, il n'y a pas de place pour les regrets dans cette maison, d'accord ?

Elle se détache pour le regarder et constate qu'une larme de sang a coulé le long de sa joue, bientôt rejointe par une autre.

- Oh non, ne me fais pas ça ! Ironise-t-**elle** en versant elle aussi le trop plein de sa paupière. Aide-moi un peu, là, Godric ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir cette nuit en pleurant !

**L'adolescent **millénaire sort de ses réflexions – intenses apparemment- et lui adresse un sourire en coin énigmatique.

- Je vais vous faire un cadeau.

- Il m'en coute beaucoup, Eric, sois en bien conscient. Lâche le **créateur** sur un ton d'une fermeté inquiétante. Il était hors de question que tu apprennes ça si jeune mon tout petit, mais, d'évidence c'est important, malgré tout j'espère que tu as bien conscience que je fais une énorme entorse à mes convictions aujourd'hui.

Eric, légèrement inquiet, acquiesce en silence sans savoir si c'était cela qu'il attendait. Aïra, sur ses gardes tout d'un coup, ramasse sa robe à tâtons et la remet sans quitter le romain des yeux. **Godric** soupire et poursuit :

- Aïra ? lèche ces larmes qu'il a versées.

L'humaine ne peut retenir une grimace de dégoût à cette idée mais le ton de Godric ne supportant aucune patience, elle s'exécute et nettoie soigneusement le visage de son vampire. **Godric** fronce des sourcils et murmure comme pour lui-même :

- Hmm… tu es si jeune, ça ne suffira probablement pas.

D'un geste rapide il saisit son fils à la gorge et sort les crocs. Eric écarquille les yeux mais ne bronche pas, conscient que son maître est à fleur de peau et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier. Un peu perplexe, il accepte son baiser mais l'instant d'après Eric gémit de douleur. Godric le repousse, les lèvres en sang : il vient de le mordre cruellement et sa langue saigne abondamment.

- Voilà, maintenant : embrasse-la. Et toi, ma belle, aspire le plus que tu peux avant que la plaie ne cicatrise.

Les deux amants s'exécutent sans comprendre. Le baiser se prolonge. Eric, abasourdi par ces sensations nouvelles, laisse un grognement sourd sortir de sa poitrine. Puis, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, sort les crocs.

**Godric** le repousse alors en arrière, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Là, c'est bon, ça suffit. Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Le sang des vampires a quelque chose de magique, de sacré. Eric, en te donnant mon sang, je t'ai sauvé la vie mais aussi je t'ai lié à moi pour toujours. Je peux savoir où tu es, ce que tu ressens. Si tu étais en danger, je le saurais et je pourrais intervenir. Ce lien magique, je viens de vous en faire cadeau. Il est formellement interdit de donner son sang à un humain s'il n'est pas destiné à se transformer. Jamais la race humaine ne doit comprendre cette magie : Ils pourraient alors nous chasser pour notre sang et nous faire endurer mille souffrances au lieu de nous tuer dès qu'ils nous voient. De plus, il y a des effets secondaires, on peut devenir dépendant.

Le **beau brun** se tourne vers la propriétaire des lieux.

- Aïra, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la marque de confiance que je viens de te faire. Dorénavant, Eric est lié à toi. Si jamais un jour, tu es en danger, il le saura et pourra revenir à toi.

Godric oublie volontairement de détailler les notions de distances et de temps pour revenir à temps en cas de danger, ce qu'il souhaite surtout, maintenant, c'est rassurer son bébé. Et ça semble marcher ! Eric se détend et serre Aïra dans ses bras, ravi de la sentir « en lui » un petit peu.

Alors qu'un silence s'était installé, Aïra s'étonnant des sensations voluptueuses provoquées par la transfusion avec un sourire ravi, L'attention des trois amants est distraite par l'entrée de Thorsen dans la pièce. Nu, les yeux à moitié clos, il se dirige vers la porte et sort. Les deux vampires se regardent, surpris.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aïra** rajuste sa tenue et les rassure :

- Il est parti se soulager, il fait toujours ça à cette heure-là.

Et en effet, quelques instants après il revient et pose les yeux sur Godric. **Thorsen** grogne et se passe la main dans ses cheveux d'un air contrarié.

- C'était pas un rêve ? Gémit-il en venant s'asseoir près de lui et se réchauffer devant le feu.

**Godric** éclate de rire.

- Tu préfèrerais ? ça peut s'arranger si tu veux… demande –t-il en lui ébouriffant la crinière.

- Laisse-moi ! grogne-t-**il** en le repoussant d'un geste amusé. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu ?

Godric sort les crocs et se plante à quelques centimètres de son visage. Thorsen ne bouge pas d'un pouce, toujours son air amusé sur le museau. Avec cette expression il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

- C'est un vampire, mon gars, il a sauvé ton père d'une mort certaine sur un champ de bataille et il l'a accompagné jusqu'ici pour qu'il puisse malgré tout faire ta connaissance avant de repartir à jamais. Explique **Aïra** d'une voix calme en mettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure.

Thorsen lève la main et vient toucher le visage du romain, un peu étonné, puis ses lèvres et ses crocs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir ça un jour et surtout pas pour un homme. Le vampire ne bouge pas, les yeux rieurs. Pendant ce temps, Aïra s'intéresse à la coiffure d'Eric et entreprend de démêler soigneusement ses mèches rebelles. **Eric** s'étonne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Dans mon rêve, tu avais une superbe tresse dont moi seule ai le secret. Murmure** Aïra** avec bonne humeur. Je m'y attelle donc, la nuit ne sera pas éternelle. D'autant que tu as encore pas mal de boulot.

- Ah bon ?

- Si on m'avait dit… chuchote **Thorsen** avec une grimace dubitative.

- Si t'aurais su, t'aurais pas venu ? se moque **Godric.**

Là, c'est le jeune homme qui éclate de rire. Godric rétracte les crocs et attrape son doigt avec ses lèvres, mimant un geste qui ravivait un souvenir intense pour le **jeune humain**. Il rougit et repousse Godric avec espièglerie puis s'étire comme un chat.

- N'es-tu pas censé nous massacrer si vraiment tu es ce que dit mère ?

**Godric** réfléchit un instant et, se levant pour s'habiller, conclut :

- Mais ça doit bien faire 300 ans que je n'ai pas épargné l'une de mes victimes, tu peux remercier ta mère.

Thorsen retrouve soudain son sérieux et AÏra se fige. Ensemble**, les humains** demandent :

- Mais quel âge as-tu ?

**Godric** fait une moue pensive et propose, sans conviction :

- 1000 ans à peu près, je pense… difficile de savoir exactement.

Il balaye ce détail d'un geste de la main distrait et observeAïraqui s'est replongée sur son travail en écarquillant les yeux.

- Thorsen, va t'habiller, tu as du pain sur la planche ! Ordonne** Aïra** d'une voix ferme.

La transfusion faisait maintenant son effet et la torpeur de cette fin de nuit s'était totalement évaporée au profit d'une énergie débordante et d'un esprit on ne peut plus clair voyant. Elle a repensé à son rêve des deux vampires et sait très bien ce qu'il lui reste à faire avant leur départ.

- Quoi ? Mais j'ai encore sommeil ! proteste l'adolescent vautré sur les peaux de bêtes des vampires sur le sol devant la cheminée.

- Tu ne discutes pas, tu dormiras quand tu seras mort ! Ce chevreuil ne va pas se dépecer tout seul, il commence à sentir.

Le jeune homme lève vers sa mère un visage incrédule et grimaçant de mécontentement. D'un regard elle lui signifie que ce n'est pas l'heure de tergiverser et qu'elle ne tolèrera aucune protestation.

- Et puis si tu restes comme ça, les fesses à l'air, je vais finir par m'en mêler … menace le **vampire tatoué** d'un ton détaché.

L'adolescent, soudain très motivé, se lève en grognant et part s'habiller dans la pièce voisine. Godric admire la dextérité des doigts de l'**humaine**, disciplinant les longues mèches blondes dans un savant tressage serré. Elle lui jette un œil et explique :

- Regarde-bien : c'est rien à faire mais ça tient plusieurs jours. Vous aurez plus de succès auprès des humains si vous vous présentez avec une tenue soignée. Toute l'astuce est de vraiment bien serrer… juste…ici. Voilà, tu vois ? Essaye. Propose-t-elle en cédant sa place.

Godric vient glisser délicatement ses doigts dans les siens et, saisissant les mèches, parvient à reproduire son geste avec réussite. Il se mord la lèvre, concentré sur sa tâche, le visage radieux. Aïra s'accroupit près d'Eric agenouillé et surveille son travail en se pressant contre le père de son enfant.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demande **Eric**, savourant son câlin les yeux mi-clos. Comment est-ce possible d'être là, tous les deux et de ressentir… tout cet amour… alors que…

Une fois de plus,** Aïra** a posé ses doigts sur ses lèvres, lui interdisant de finir : elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces mots.

- C'est juste possible, Eric. C'est possible et c'est merveilleux. En venant ici cette nuit, tu viens d'ensoleiller le reste de ma vie, l'expliquer, lui donner un sens. Je suis celle qui t'a donné un fils, moi qui pensais n'être personne. Aujourd'hui je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié, je sais donc pourquoi je vis et c'est ça qui est merveilleux. Tout est possible dorénavant… c'est possible…

Elle termine sa phrase dans un souffle, perdue dans ses pensées. Mais très vite, **elle** retrouve de l'intensité dans son regard.

- Attention Godric, serre plus que ça : c'est de la fin que dépend la solidité de l'ensemble. Voilà, maintenant, on va nouer avec le lacet de cuir…

Très concentrée, elle reprend la tresse des mains du vampire pour terminer l'ouvrage. Godric, ravi, admire le résultat alors que Thorsen revient, enfin vêtu. **Aïra** se lève et remonte ses manches.

- Bon, Eric, tu te souviens comment on dépèce une bête ?

- Euh… vaguement…

Thorsen va te montrer. Je veux la peau en priorité, ramenez-la moi dès que possible, bien nettoyée, hein ?

- Mais maman… ça gèle dehors ! tu ne vas pas nous faire sortir maintenant ? proteste l'ado d'une voix geignarde.

Cela faisait déjà 4 nuits qu'il dormait dehors et ne rêvait que de dormir dans son lit. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Les deux vampires aussi la regardent, médusés.** Aïra**, le visage déterminé soupire et finit par argumenter :

- Le jour va se lever dans moins de deux heures, et des choses doivent être faites avant, d'accord ? Faites-moi confiance et maintenant, au boulot !

Elle défie Godric d'un regard franc et il finit par sourire. D'un geste de la tête, il ordonne à **Eric **de s'exécuter. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel puis se retourne vers la bête, l'attrape et la charge sur son épaule. En passant près de Thorsen, il lui décoche un clin d'œil et lui lance :

- Tu viens ?

L'ado hésite. Le froid qui l'attend dehors réduit à néant tout son courage. Eric sort l'animal et part l'installé à l'abri du vent, derrière la cabane. En revenant à l'intérieur, il prend la cape en peau d'ours de son maître, la dispose sur les épaules de son fils et se plante devant lui, un sourire espiègle sur le museau. Thorsen a juste le temps de lever un sourcil perplexe qu'il se retrouve en sac à patate sur le dos du viking.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il faut toujours obéir à ses parents ? Plaisante **Eric** de très bonne humeur.

- Mais ? Hey ho !

Eric éclate de rire et sort avec son chargement se débattant avec une belle énergie.

- Parfait, comme ça, il n'aura pas froid. Conclut** Aïra**, ravie, en se tournant vers Godric.

- Bon, à nous maintenant ! Enlève-moi cette horreur. Dit-**elle** en désignant son pantalon crasseux.


	8. Chapter 8

Godric écarquille les yeux. Elle en veut encore ? Mais quelle bonne idée… Devançant les pensées du romain dont les lèvres s'ornent d'un sourire gourmand, Aïra balaye l'air d'un geste vif et se détourne.

Oublie ça, vampire, ce n'est pas pour faire des galipettes que je te veux tout nu. Depuis combien de temps ne t'es-tu pas lavé ? Eric est à peu près propre, lui… mais toi, mon garçon, ça doit faire des lustres que tu n'as pas vu la vraie couleur de ta peau. On dirait un sauvageon. Tu sens la terre et l'ours dont tu portes la peau. Si tu n'étais pas si envoûtant, jamais je ne t'aurais laissé me toucher… explique** Aïra** en versant l'eau contenue dans une cruche près du feu, dans une grande bassine en bois, sans le regarder.

- Comme si tu avais le choix… susurre **Godric** en se pressant contre elle.

Il s'est dévêtu et ses intentions ne font aucun doute au vu de l'argument de poids qu'il presse contre ses fesses. Aïra éclate d'un doux rire indulgent. Quel merveilleux compliment il lui fait en la désirant encore. Combien de fois, seule devant ce feu, elle avait espéré ressentir cette sensation : être désirée par un homme en qui elle aurait confiance… Pleine de gratitude, elle se retourne et le prend dans ses bras avec tendresse. Godric, un peu désarçonné, finit par lui rendre son accolade. Ils restent tous les deux un moment ainsi puis **Aïra **rompt le silence.

- C'est étrange… jamais je ne m'étais attachée à quelqu'un aussi vite. Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Godric. Je sais maintenant qu'Eric est entre de bonnes mains.

Elle se détache, dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et entreprend de le laver avec un linge. Tout en écoutant la conversation des deux hommes dehors qui échangent leurs expériences de chasse d'une voix animée et joyeuse, le vampire se laisse faire en se demandant depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne s'était pas occupé de lui ainsi…

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa mère. Les marchands d'esclaves l'avaient enlevé dans son village natal alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon de 5 ou 6 ans. Vendu, à Rome, au vampire qui abusera de lui pendant une bonne dizaine d'années avant de lui faire enfin don de ce pouvoir obscur, il n'avait connu les plaisirs féminins que bien des années plus tard quand son maître, enfin, lâcha un peu la bride et le laissa chasser seul.

Depuis, et surtout après la mort de son créateur qu'il prit plaisir à éliminer, il en avait connu des milliers mais… mais jamais aucune n'avait pris le temps de le materner ! Elles avaient accepté ses caresses pour le plaisir ou l'avaient servi par crainte la plupart du temps sous hypnose d'ailleurs mais jamais aucune ne l'avait fait « pour lui ». Et puis de toute façon elles en étaient mortes, donc…

Alors que son corps était maintenant à peu près propre et qu'elle change l'eau pour le visage, il la regarde avec des yeux ronds à la fois étonné et reconnaissant. Son désir n'a pas faibli. **Aïra** croise son regard et esquisse un sourire amusé.

- Je ne vais pas insister sur la figure, il vaut mieux que ton teint ne soit pas trop pâle de toute façon.

- Tu penses à tout, hein ? souffle-**t-il** d'une voix sensuelle.

- Si jamais tu me dis que je te rappelle ta mère. Menace-t-**elle** en plissant les yeux, rieuse. Je te préviens tout de suite que je vais retirer mon invitation ! Elle rit doucement et admire le travail. Voilà… parfait !

- Je suis enfin à ton goût ? S'interroge **Godric**, espérant encore.

- Oui, oui… parfait. Dit-elle sur un ton poli.

Elle allait partir dans la pièce voisine mais Godric la retient d'une main. Elle se retourne vers lui et esquisse un sourire navré.

- Nous… Nous n'avons pas le temps Godric. Je…

- Juste un baiser alors ? La coupe-t-il en l'entrainant contre lui.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrasse avec douceur. Aïra accepte la caresse de sa langue mais rapidement le vampire rompt le contact la sentant frémir d'un sanglot difficilement contrôlé. Elle appuie son front contre le sien pour retrouver sa maîtrise, effleurant le visage de l'adolescent millénaire de ses mains. Sans un mot, il comprend qu'elle n'aurait pas demandé mieux mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas et… que ça lui brisait le cœur.

Elle se détourne et il la suit des yeux avec une pointe de regret. Il aurait pourtant bien voulu… l'aimer encore une dernière fois. **Elle** revient avec des habits propres.

- Tiens, essaye-ça. C'est trop petit pour Thor maintenant, mais il l'a très peu porté. Je les ai faits moi-même.

Le vampire regarde les vêtements qu'elle lui tend, incrédule. Malgré tout, il accepte de les passer, bien conscient que c'était sa façon à elle d'espérer rester encore un tout petit peu dans sa mémoire une fois partis.

- Tu portais ça dans mon rêve. Dit-**elle** d'une voix pensive en ajustant sa chemise sur ses épaules. Je n'avais pas réalisé tout de suite. J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaitre d'ailleurs tout à l'heure. Ça te change beaucoup… la coiffure aussi… allez, assis ! décrète-t-elle avec fermeté en lui pressant l'épaule.

Godric penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard fixe. **Aïra** se mord la lèvre et tourne autour de lui en défroissant le tissu.

- Pardon. Ça fait beaucoup d'ordres en peu de temps, hein ? J'abuse mon prince… excuse-moi. C'est juste que je me sens bizarre depuis que j'ai bu le sang d'Eric et j'ai l'impression que je n'aurais jamais le temps de tout faire. Et tu as l'air si jeune… tu ne portes pas ton âge sur ta figure ! Mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une raison pour te manquer de respect : excuse-moi. Aïra se racle la gorge et recommence : veux-tu t'asseoir, pépé, que je puisse remettre de l'ordre dans tes cheveux ?

**Godric** se retourne vivement en même temps qu'elle finit sa phrase et découvre un regard pétillant de malice. Tout signe de tristesse s'était évaporé au profit de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Il apprécie.

- Pépé ? précise-t-il, rieur.

- Papy ? grand-père ? l'ancien ? le vieux ? l'ancêtre ?

**Godric **éclate de rire et s'assoit malgré lui. Il hoche la tête avec indulgence et murmure :

- Mon prince m'allait très bien.

- Je me doute… s'amuse l**'humaine** en attaquant le chantier.

Elle avait juste fini quand Eric débarque, triomphant, avec sa peau de chevreuil fraichement pelée.

- Parfait ! s'enthousiasme **Aïra** en l'inspectant soigneusement. Ça aussi, ça faisait partie de mon rêve. Tiens, Eric, tu peux te laver là, un peu si tu veux et je t'ai préparé une chemise propre.

Le viking, ravi, enlève son haut couvert de sang de biche et part se rafraichir de bon cœur. Il enfile la chemise qu'AÏra lui avait désignée et se tourne vers son maître pour lui demander son avis, mais se fige, stupéfait. Il dévisage son créateur de haut en bas en croyant à peine ses yeux. Quel changement ! D'un vagabond pouilleux, le voici transformé en jeune seigneur propre sur lui !

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu es beau comme ça ! T'es folle Aïra ? Je ne te raconte pas le massacre ! Ce sont ses victimes qui vont se jeter sur lui maintenant ! Ironise **Eric** avec bonne humeur.

D'avoir passé du temps avec son fils, avoir découvert sa joie de vivre, ses qualités, son histoire avait rempli le jeune vampire d'un bien être sans égal. Il rayonnait de bonheur. **Aïra**, concentrée sur sa tâche avec la peau de chevreuil, lève un œil sur lui et le scrutant de haut en bas, envisage d'une voix sourde, lourde de sous-entendus :

- Et encore tu t'es pas vu !

- Oui, c'est vrai, tu es magnifique, père. Approuve **Thorsen**, affalé sur l'un des tabourets, le coude sur la table, maintenant difficilement sa tête dodelinante.

- Fatigué ? S'inquiète **Eric**.

- Complètement cuit. Avoue le **jeune homme** avec un faible sourire.

- Maintenant que la fraicheur de la nuit et l'action ne le tiennent plus, l'épuisement l'écrase sans pitié. Le **viking** s'approche et, délicatement, le prend dans ses bras.

- Allez, au dodo, mon fils…

- Bonne nuit, bel étalon… Murmure** Godric** quand il passe près de lui.

- Adieu… maudit succube. Plaisante le **jeune homme**.

- Tu veux oublier ce détail ? J'ai ce pouvoir. Je peux même disparaitre complètement de tes souvenirs si tu veux, tu ne garderas que ton père, sans les crocs.

**Thorsen** hésite un instant, puis fait une moue provocante.

- Non, ça ira, j'assume. Je veux pouvoir me rappeler que je t'ai survécu, ça pourrait m'aider à survivre à autre chose, un jour.

- Bien. Approuve **Godric** en lui ébouriffant les cheveux une dernière fois. En effet, ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort, je suis ravi que tu saches ça déjà. Profite de la vie, viking, et pense transmettre tout ça à tes enfants.

- Oui, monsieur. Dit **Thorsen** dans un bâillement énorme.

**Eric** part l'allonger sur son lit et, posant une main sur son front, sent un étau serrer sa poitrine.

- Bonne nuit mon grand. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je suis… tellement fier de toi ! Avoue-t-il les yeux humides. Occupe-toi bien de ta maman, hein ?

- Oui, père. Moi aussi, je suis heureux…

Et l'instant d'après, il s'était endormi. Eric souffle un grand coup et rejoint les deux autres sur le seuil de la porte. **Aïra** dispose la nouvelle cape de Godric sur ses épaules. Elle a eu le temps de la finir malgré tout : découper les bords avec précision, dessiner et coudre la capuche, ainsi que les liens pour la fermer… elle n'est pas peu fière !

- Voilà, en chevreuil, tu fais bien plus riche, plus respectable, ça facilitera vos rencontres.

- Alors je te laisse celle en peau d'ours, elle tiendra chaud à ton fils cet hiver et… prends ça aussi ! Propose **le vampire** fermement.

Aïra regarde la bourse pleine de pièces que Godric lui tend. Elle allait protester mais** Eric** la coupe.

- Ça ne nous manquera pas, on l'a pris à nos dernières victimes dans un village, à 4 jours de marche : c'était un groupe de riches marchands fiers et imbus de leur personne. Ils ont cru pouvoir se moquer de nous en nous prenant pour des mendiants… ils s'en sont mordus les doigts ! Se réjouit Eric en se remémorant le bain de sang.

**Aïra**, consciente de tout ce que cet argent pourrait faciliter dans sa vie, l'accepte avec un petit haussement d'épaule reconnaissant. Mais soudain son visage se défait : elle a vu que le ciel a commencé à changer de couleur. Elle se tourne vers son homme qui ajuste sa cape en peau de loup – évidemment – et lui vole un baiser.

- Adieu, mes amours, pensez à moi de temps en temps, sachez que vous ne quitterez jamais mon cœur en tout cas !

Par son lien, Eric sent tout le chagrin qu'elle tente de masquer derrière un sourire forcé alors, voulant abréger sa peine, il l'embrasse une dernière fois et s'avance dans le petit matin qui s'annonce au loin.

- Pourquoi était-ce si important ? Demande le créateur en désignant la cape d'un regard.

- Jamais aucun détail de mes rêves ne doit être changé. Si jamais je m'y risque, un grand malheur s'abat sur les personnes concernées.

Godric baisse les yeux un instant, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle a vraiment fait de son mieux pour eux. Il lance un dernier regard plein de gratitude et de bienveillance à cette humaine étonnante et quitte la cabane, presque à regret…

Godric revoit cette scène comme si c'était hier. Et pourtant mille ans se sont passés.

Il se retourne vers Eric et Sookie allongés sur ce lit. Le lit de Thorsen. Comme dans son souvenir, le jour s'est levé et il peut entendre Eric promettre à Sookie que l'amour entre une humaine et lui est « possible ». Aïra avait fait cette promesse, elle était gravée dans l'inconscient d'Eric pour toujours. Ils s'étaient enterrés juste là. Sous ce lit. Enneigés plutôt. Jamais Godric n'avait senti Eric aussi heureux qu'à cet instant. Eric, pelotonné contre lui, étroitement serrés dans les couvertures qui les protégeaient du jour se reflétant dans les cristaux de neige, s'était endormi le sourire aux lèvres, comblé.

Nostalgique, Godric repense à Aïra et à son rêve. Comme elle avait eu raison ! Si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour changer leur aspect, ils auraient péri quelques jours à peine après.


	9. Chapter 9

La contrée était sans détours. Par où ils étaient venus, ils devaient repasser. Eric n'avait pas voulu s'attarder dans son village, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et acceptait de repartir vers des pays plus accueillants. Quatre jours après avoir quitté Aïra, ils sont donc repassés par le village où ils avaient massacré les marchands. Hors, entre temps, l'enquête avait été menée et d'après le témoignage de l'unique survivant, les soupçons retombaient sur des vampires. Aussi, quand nos deux compagnons arrivèrent en ville l'unique source de nourriture des environs d'après leur expérience, ils se mirent en chasse aussitôt. Les rues étaient désertes. Toutefois, quand Godric s'approcha de cet homme seul sous ce porche sombre, une vision d'Aïra criant son nom d'un air épouvanté le stoppa net. Il regarda Eric qui s'était aussi figé.

- Aïra… souffla le viking.

- Elle rêve de nous… confirma le créateur dans un murmure.

- Mettant tous ses sens en éveil, il rentra ses crocs et parla d'une voix infantile :

- Bonjour mon brave, sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver le shérif ? Nous avons été attaqués…

- Attaqués… hein ? Vous avez de la chance, c'est moi le shérif !

- L'homme se redressa et Godric vit briller une lueur effrayante : de l'argent ! Cet homme portait des gants en argent. D'autres s'approchaient dans leur dos. Ils étaient tombés dans un piège ! Sentant Eric se tendre comme un arc près de lui, il réalisa qu'il pourrait s'en sortir seul mais que son jeune vampire n'y survivrait probablement pas. Il choisit de changer de tactique, lui saisit la main et continua sur le même ton.

- Mon serviteur et moi avons couru, couru… mes parents sont morts je crois… ils étaient deux… c'était atroce !

- Comment étaient-ils ?

- Horribles ! pleins de sang, la bouche meurtrière, c'étaient des bêtes pleines de poils…

Eric trop affolé pour pouvoir parler d'une voix aussi assurée que son maître acquiesça comme s'il était muet. L'homme sortit de la ruelle pour mieux les voir à la lueur des torches qu'un nombre impressionnant de villageois maintenant regroupés, brandissaient autour d'eux.

Godric lança des regards de gamin inquiet à gauche et à droite, puis avec un beau sourire naïf demanda au shérif :

- Vous allez nous aider monsieur ? J'ai eu si peur… mais j'ai encore peur, là. Vous…vous avez l'air contrarié. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- C'est eux ? Demanda le shérif le visage sombre.

- Un homme mal en point s'approcha.

Eric baissa les yeux aussitôt : c'était une de ses victimes, il avait donc mal évalué son agonie : flûte ! On ne l'y reprendrait pas !Pourtant il avait une chance car il l'avait attaqué de dos alors qu'il tentait de frapper Godric. D'ailleurs celui-ci était le principal sujet de son attention. L'homme scruta attentivement le gamin qui le regardait avec candeur, se gardant bien de tenter une hypnose car le shérif ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le survivant détailla son visage, sa tenue, et se permit même de le renifler de près. Il fit une moue dubitative et lâcha :

- Non, c'est pas eux. Les vampires sentaient le fauve. Jamais je n'oublierai cette odeur.

- Des vampires ? s'exclama aussitôt Godric. Y'a des vampires par ici ? C'est des vampires qui ont tué ma famille ?

- Ouais… grogna le shérif, toujours méfiant. Ben y'a un bon moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Il leva une main gantée d'argent vers le visage de Godric qui se prépara à passer à l'attaque Mais une voix ferme se fit entendre :

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini, oui ? On te dit que c'est pas lui, y'a pas besoin d'argent pour voir que c'est un humain ! Il a perdu ses parents et moi, j'ai perdu mon fils, cessez donc de les effrayer ! Regardez sa tenue ! sa coiffure ! vous imaginez un vampire se laissant tranquillement coiffer comme ça ?

La grosse bonne femme se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes et s'approcha de Godric. Elle lui fit un sourire qui donna une nausée à Eric et dit à Godric d'une voix sucrée :

- C'est ta maman qui t'a fait ta coiffure, hein, mon mignon ?

- Oui madame. Fit Godric avec un petit museau à la fois effrayé, triste et plein d' faillit éclater de rire. Son maître était trop fort.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 13 ans. -

C'était la limite mais ça pouvait encore passer, surtout par ici, où ils faisaient tous deux têtes de plus que lui. La bonne femme mit un bras sur son épaule et l'entraina avec elle.

- Chassez le vampire autant que vous voulez ! Moi, je ramène ce gamin chez moi, il doit avoir faim ? Hein mon mignon ?

- Oh oui ! Fit Godric, très sincèrement pour le coup. Eric se mordit la joue pour garder son sérieux en leur emboitant le pas. Le repas était servi !

Godric rit doucement à ce souvenir. Eric, tenant toujours Sookie dans ses bras leva un regard sur lui. Ha ? Ça y est ? Il redevient perméable à son créateur ? En effet, les contours de la forêt s'estompent et la chambre de Sookie réapparait : le trip prend fin…

Episode 408 (Suite)

Eric met une bûche dans la cheminée et revient se lover contre sa belle amante. Elle lui parle de leur obligation d'aider Bill contre cette sorcière. Godric grimace.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée à mon avis. Marmonne le créateur en regardant le feu.

Elle est très puissante cette sorcière, trop. Dieu sait que les dommages pourraient s'alourdir encore ! Eric semble de son avis d'ailleurs, tant mieux !

- … on ne peut pas laisser les gens qu'on aime risquer leur vie sans les aider… c'est mal ! explique Sookie. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal s'amuse Eric, ce sont des notions humaines…

Godric n'entend même pas la réponse de Sookie. Cette phrase a claqué sur ses épaules comme un coup de fouet. Il se recroqueville devant la cheminée, envahi de souvenirs désagréables. Cette phrase était ressortie le matin de son « départ » sur le toit. Il avait avoué à Eric qu'il lui avait menti à ce sujet. Et toute cette haine, toute cette colère qui étouffante le viking et qui pourraient les empêcher de se retrouver si Eric devait trouver sa vraie mort…

Godric ferme les yeux, frissonnant devant l'âtre pourtant ardent. Et puis de toute façon, un esprit n'a ni chaud ni froid, il frissonne parce qu'il se sent un peu coupable de tout ça et se rappelle très bien comment tout a commencé … Deux ans après leur visite … Aïra…

- Aïra ! Hurle Eric en se réveillant brusquement.

Godric grogne. Il fait encore jour. Largement, même… Il doit être à peine midi. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre son bébé le visage paniqué, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

- Je rêvais d'elle… elle avait peur, elle avait mal…et puis… et puis… Eric roule des yeux, affolé. Elle était là… Dit-il en tâtant sa tête et sa poitrine. Et… je l'ai perdue, je ne la sens plus ! Il se retourne vers Godric. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le créateur analyse la situation avant de répondre. Oui, lui aussi sent un malaise, très léger car leur lien était si fragile. Mais oui, y'a un problème. Alors, la question est maintenant : et alors ? Ils sont en France. Il leur faudrait des semaines pour remonter là-haut et, franchement, c'est bien la dernière chose dont il a envie !

Godric grimace, cherchant l'esquive. A quoi bon remonter vers ces terres hostiles si c'est pour y trouver un cadavre déjà putréfié.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être est-elle blessée…

- Ou morte ? S'alarme le viking.

- Et bien… Godric cherche ses mots. C'est possible, oui, si tu ne la sens plus. Elle était mortelle, Eric, ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.

- si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et si elle a besoin d'aide ?

Godric fronce les sourcils. Eric prenait un ton qui ne lui convenait pas, un ton teinté de reproches. Il se dégage de sa couverture et observe les murs de ces oubliettes au fond desquelles ils avaient trouvé refuge depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ils s'y étaient aménagé un beau nid douillet. Les restes du repas d'hier (un couple de nobles et leur cocher) étaient encore en vrac au pied du lit. Aucun des deux n'avait eu le courage de les jeter dans la fosse avant de se coucher. Autant le cocher, mort de peur avait clamsé rapidement, autant le petit couple avait vraiment fait de leur mieux pour se protéger mutuellement, espérant leur clémence jusqu'au bout. Les deux vampires en avaient beaucoup joué, c'était très divertissant. Ce que Godric appréciait chez Eric c'est qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux : pas d'état d'âme, pas de regrets. L'étincelle que Thorsen et Aïra avaient rallumée chez Godric n'avait plus donné de signe de vie depuis et cela convenait très bien à l'adolescent millénaire : il n'aimait pas avoir à se prendre la tête.

Sauf que là, encore à cause d'eux… il sentait poindre un conflit et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il soupire et grogne :

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

- Mais ? On doit y aller !

- On Doit ? ah… non, on ne doit rien du tout, tu…

Eric sort les crocs et bondit du lit, extrêmement tendu. Godric le foudroie d'un regard menaçant.

- Fais bien attention à ce que tu vas me dire, Eric et au ton que tu vas employer. D'un seul ordre je peux te condamner à rester m'attendre ici pour les 10 prochaines années. Eric écarquille les yeux, prenant la menace parfaitement au sérieux. Il rentre les crocs et cherche à retrouver son calme. Esquissant un sourire, il quitte sa posture d'attaque et se redresse, mettant en valeur son corps dénudé.

- 10 ans ? Pfff… tu tiendrais jamais, tu m'as complètement dans la peau…

Godric accepte sa tentative de renouer le dialogue et lève un sourcil qui semble dire : « vraiment ? » Eric se rassoit sur le lit et, d'une voix conciliante, argumente :

- Elle nous a sauvé la vie, nous a offert tout ce qu'elle avait : sa maison, sa confiance, son fils. Thorsen a peut-être besoin de nous si pour Aïra c'est trop tard. Godric…

Eric se penche pour chercher le regard de son créateur. Celui-ci se laisse faire de mauvaise grâce et pose sur lui un regard fatigué.

- Je ne pourrai pas rester dans le doute, je dois savoir. Je lui dois bien ça !

Godric, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait transformé Eric, le saisit à la gorge et, le mettant en son pouvoir tente de le persuader :

- Tu ne dois rien, Eric. Tu es un vampire. Un vampire abuse de la vie, s'en amuse, s'en nourrit et la broie quand il a fini. Ce ne sont que des mets de choix, plus ou moins bien cuisinés, des bouffons pour nous divertir… nous sommes les seigneurs attablés pour le banquet et eux ne sont rien d'autre que des sujets de plaisir.

- Mais… mais Aïra est différente. Thorsen est mon fils, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire si je peux l'aider, c'est… c'est mal !

- Eric ! Écoute-moi bien…

Godric plisse les yeux, conscient de prendre une décision délicate. Pourtant il formule la phrase d'une voix assurée :

- Je suis ton créateur et en tant que tel, je t'ordonne de me croire : Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, ce sont des valeurs humaines. Nous sommes des vampires, nous avons tous les droits et aucun devoir, d'accord ?

- Oui. Capitule Eric à contre cœur.

L'ordre du créateur était parfaitement clair et ces paroles se sont donc gravées dans son esprit de façon indélébile. Godric le lâche et observe sa mine défaite. Parcouru d'un désagréable frisson de culpabilité, il se renfrogne en se réinstallant dans les draps.

- On en reparlera au crépuscule. Grogne –t-il en se retournant.

Eric ne répond pas. Accompagné d'un lourd sentiment d'impuissance, il se lève, attrape les cadavres par un pied et part les balancer dans la fosse. Il termine par la petite comtesse. En entendant le bruit mat de son corps s'écrasant en vrac sur l'amoncellement de cadavres une dizaine de mètres plus bas, Eric sent une nausée le parcourir.

Elle avait de si beaux yeux… Avait-elle de la famille ? Des parents qui s'inquièteront de sa disparition ? Un frère ? Des enfants ? Le viking s'accroupit au bord du gouffre et plisse les yeux, cherchant à distinguer sa silhouette blanchâtre dans cette poisseuse obscurité. Ce genre de questions ne l'effleurait même pas d'habitude.

- Viens ici ! Ordonne le créateur.

La progéniture s'exécute comme un automate. Il se glisse près de lui mais la nausée ne s'estompe pas. Percevant son malaise, Godric se retourne et le prend dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que Thorsen connaisse le même sort que ces humains… c'est mon fils… murmure Eric la voix brisée.

Godric qui avait glissé sa main dans ses cheveux les empoigne avec colère.

- c'est moi, ton fils, tu m'entends ? Je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin !

Godric, courroucé, réfléchit déjà à un sévère sermon … mais, il finit par refouler sa colère en sentant un sanglot étouffé parcourir son bébé. Il soupire et remet de la douceur dans son étreinte.

- Ecoute Eric, j'ai voulu te faire plaisir en créant ce lien entre toi et Aïra il y a deux ans, mais je me doutais que ça te ferait mal quand il lui arriverait quelque chose. Elle était mortelle, Eric… ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre ! Toi, tu as quitté cette vie de mortel, tu ne fais plus partie de leur monde. Comme Thorsen n'a pas pleuré en dépeçant ce chevreuil, tu ne peux pas te mettre à douter à chaque fois que tu égorgeras un humain. Et pourtant peut-être cette bête avait-elle une biche ou un petit à protéger. Malgré tout Thorsen l'a abattu sans sourciller, parce qu'il avait besoin de lui pour vivre. C'est comme ça, c'est la loi de la nature. Il y a des prédateurs et des proies. Les uns tuent les autres pour survivre. Tu ne peux pas t'empêtrer dans les notions de bien ou de mal. Si tu doutes, tu prends un risque et là, c'est ta vie qui est en jeu. Or, une seule chose compte : c'est la survie. Vivre ou mourir… Veux-tu vivre ?

- Oui, mais…

- C'est tout ! Tu es fatigué, tu saignes… on en reparlera tout à l'heure. Dors maintenant.

Eric, sentant que la colère de son créateur était vraiment retombée, finit par apprécier sa sérénité. Il était son pilier, sa base. Il ne pouvait envisager un conflit. Il frotte donc son visage rougi de larmes sur son avant-bras et se réinstalle dans leur position favorite : Godric sur son épaule, le viking le protégeant de ses bras, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

Il s'endormit plus facilement qu'il n'aurait cru et, comme promis, une fois la nuit tombée, Godric accepta d'en reparler. Il avait eu le temps de peser le pour et le contre et, d'emblée, lui annonça qu'ils prenaient la route la nuit même. Après tout, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire et ça l'aiderait sûrement à faire son deuil.

Sur le chemin, arrivés dans les Flandres, Godric mit toute une nuit à analyser une drôle de sensation. Au lieu d'avoir le sentiment de se rapprocher du but, il avait l'impression à partir de cette nuit de s'en éloigner. Mais comme il n'avait pas dit qu'il avait créé un lien de sang avec Thorsen à son fils, il ne lui fit pas part de ce trouble. Il s'en mordit les doigts arrivé dans les contrées vikings.

Dans les restes calcinés de la petite maison, ils retrouvèrent les ossements d'Aïra. D'évidence, elle avait été brûlée vive, attachée sur son lit. Eric lui offrit une sépulture décente et chercha les traces de Thorsen. Leur enquête les poussa jusqu'au village qui gardait les stigmates d'un rude combat. Ils croisèrent un ancien compagnon d'armes d'Eric qui l'avait abandonné dans sa traque du dresseur de loup pour rentrer au pays.

Sous hypnose, il leur apprit que les clans du sud qu'Eric avait dévastés dans sa soif de vengeance s'étaient enfin relevés. Et leurs fils, maintenant adultes, avaient pris les armes pour demander justice, hurlant leur colère contre cette attaque injustifiée : ils n'étaient en rien responsables de la mort des parents d'Eric. Ils avaient mis le village à genoux et les villageois avaient fini par désigner Eric comme coupable, concentrant la haine des assaillants sur Aïra et son bâtard. A demi-mots, l'humain avoua qu'Aïra avait beaucoup souffert avant de mourir…

Godric ferme les yeux et frissonne, attrapant le bord de la cheminée à s'en faire blanchir les articulations (Etonnant pour un esprit, hein ? et pourtant…) Il voudrait chasser cette image de son esprit : il se souvient très bien du visage d'Eric à ce moment et voudrait pourtant l'oublier. Il se retourne pour observer le couple se serrer l'un contre l'autre en regrettant de ne pouvoir rester ainsi « pour toujours » mais ça ne l'aide pas. Il roule des yeux, pris d'un vertige. Sa tristesse et son remords l'étouffent. Il laisse donc ce souvenir l'envahir à nouveau puisqu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui.

- Tais-toi ! hurle le vampire en rompant le contact.

Eric recule en tremblant, puis s'écroule par terre, la tête entre ses mains. Alors que Godric reprend l'humain sous son contrôle et poursuit l'interrogatoire, Eric nie désespérément, bouleversé, soufflant de petits « non » de temps en temps.

- Et le fils ? qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il faisait partie du tribut.

- Comment –ça ? - Les vainqueurs l'ont emporté, il a été probablement vendu aux marchands d'esclaves. C'est la coutume.

C'est donc ça que Godric avait senti dans les Flandres ! Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le nord, Thorsen était mené au sud. Tous ce temps perdu… comment retrouver sa trace ? Aucun espoir : ils avaient plus d'un mois d'avance. Scellant le destin du jeune homme en quelques secondes : il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'Eric se lance dans une quête probablement source de conflit entre eux, il égorge l'homme sans sourciller et se penche vers son fils.

Mais celui-ci recule et se remet debout d'un bond. Le créateur tente un pas, les mains ouvertes mais Eric recule encore, la fureur au bord des lèvres.

- C'est… c'est de ma faute… tout ça, c'est à cause de moi Godric ! Qui suis-je ? qu'ai-je fait de ma vie ? De mon vivant je n'ai pris que de mauvaises décisions. J'ai négligé ma famille, défié mon père et manqué à mon devoir quand nous avons été attaqués. J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais pu repousser les loups ! Et après ? au lieu de prendre mes responsabilités j'ai fui, entrainant dans le malheur mon village, Aïra et son fils.

- C'est du passé tout ça, Eric. Tu es vampire maintenant…

- ET ? Et alors ? que suis-je depuis que tu as croisé mon chemin ? Un monstre sanguinaire qui tue par plaisir plus que par besoin. Deux ou trois victimes par semaine seraient suffisantes. Alors pourquoi on tourne à deux ou trois par nuit, voire plus ? Pourquoi est-il mort, cet homme ? Demande-t-il en désignant le cadavre aux pieds de son maître. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? C'est… c'est insupportable. Je … je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus supporter ça !

- Eric… tente encore Godric, légèrement inquiet. - Ne t'approche pas ! Hurle le viking, hors de lui.

Passant en vitesse vampirique, Eric prend le large, projetant sa peine dans l'effort qu'il fait pour tenir à distance son créateur qui le poursuit. Godric est très inquiet. Il sent que son bébé est bouleversé et pourrait faire une bêtise. D'un seul mot il pourrait le clouer sur place mais il lui laisse le temps de déverser son chagrin, réfléchissant à une tactique pour le raisonner.

La solution n'est pas longue à apparaitre à ses yeux. Alors qu'ils arrivent sur la plage, Godric estime que cela suffit, prend son appel et, d'un bond plaque Eric au sol. Celui-ci, tous crocs dehors se débat comme jamais il ne s'est débattu, mordant, grondant -et sifflant comme un puma enragé. Godric essuie sa colère en silence et finit par obtenir sa capitulation. Ils restent un long moment ainsi.

Eric, le visage tourné vers la mer retrouve son calme en admirant les reflets de la lune sur les flots. Godric, à cheval sur lui, les mains sur ses poignets, le regarde avec bienveillance, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Aïra savait que nous ne nous reverrions plus. Finit par murmurer le beau blond d'un air absent.

- Oui. Elle savait beaucoup de chose. Elle savait surtout que tu l'aimais. Probablement a-t-elle su ce qu'il allait se passer, Eric, elle avait ce don. C'était son destin, elle ne s'en est pas détournée, elle n'a pas fui. Certaines personnes ont suffisamment de courage pour accepter ce que la vie leur offre sans se débattre, sans pigner, sans regrets… et pourtant, il y en a qui ont plus de chance que d'autres.

Allez prends ça dans les dents, ça te remettra les idées en place ! Eric reporte son regard vers son maître et esquisse une moue mécontente : ça ne l 'amuse pas. Le créateur poursuit donc l'argumentaire :

- Puis-je te poser une question ?

- J'ai le choix ?

- Est-ce toi, le cruel, qui a violé, torturé et tué Aïra ?

- Non, bien sûr, ce sont…

- Est-ce toi le lâche, qui a désigné Aïra aux guerriers ?

- Non ! Eric fronce les sourcils, surpris : c'est quoi ces questions ?

- Est-ce toi, le superstitieux, qui a chassé Aïra du village ? - Non. - Est-ce toi… Eric, qui a tué tes parents ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu… ?

- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de ce malheur ! Tout ça s'est produit parce que les humains sont égoïstes, superstitieux, méchants et cruels. Tu t'inquiètes du nombre que nous prélevons chaque nuit ? Moi, je pense que ce n'est pas encore assez. Ce sont des nuisibles et il est heureux qu'on régule un peu leur prolifération. Ne te méprends pas Eric, ne te trompe pas de cible. Tout ceci est de la faute des humains… mais par-dessus tout, si tu dois chercher un coupable…

Godric hésite une seconde, conscient de son pouvoir, mais finit par lâcher les mots … « le père noël existe » disent les parents à leurs enfants pour les faire rêver. Godric l'envoie donc aussi sur une chimère, afin de détourner son attention :

- … n'oublie pas la source, le début, l'origine !

- Le dresseur de loup ! grogne Eric qui sent sa culpabilité se muer en rancœur.

Godric esquisse un sourire satisfait. Il l'avait mené exactement là où il voulait : transformer son chagrin en haine : c'est toujours plus amusant. Ça l'avait toujours beaucoup servi, lui. C'est grâce à ça qu'il avait survécu.

- Oui… approuve le créateur d'une voix chaude. Le dresseur de loup, les humains… ce sont eux les coupables.

Il lâche Eric et se lève. Admirant la grève sous le ciel étoilé, il s'accorde pour comprendre qu'Eric pouvait avoir trouvé du charme à ce pays. Il y a deux ans, ils étaient venus en février. Mais là, en cette belle nuit d'août loin de ces vents glacés, c'est vrai qu'il faisait bon et que cette plage était agréable. Les flots lui tendent les bras. Il marche vers eux, semant ses habits avec négligence.

Il pique une tête et ça lui fait un bien fou. Lavé, le remords d'avoir manipulé Eric pour son propre confort… Quand celui-ci le rejoint dans l'onde glacée, il s'agrippe à lui étroitement et lui murmure:

- Peu importe les choix qu'on fait : si l'on survit, c'est que c'étaient les bons. Il n'y a qu'une loi valable ici-bas, mon amour : vivre ou mourir. Le bien, le mal : ce sont des notions absurdes qui gâchent ta vie. Une seule chose importe : toi…

Godric admire les reflets de la lune qui dansent dans ses yeux si sombres à cet instant. Eric a encore pied, Godric enroule donc ses jambes autour de lui, intensifiant son étreinte.

- Moi… notre plaisir… notre lien. Je suis ton père, ton frère, ton fils… Il caresse son visage d'une main légère et poursuit :

- Thorsen était le fils d'Aïra. Il est fort, il est vivant. Parce qu'il a tes gènes, et son esprit brillant, il survivra à l'esclavage car il sait se soumettre avec intelligence : je l'ai vu pendant nos ébats. Si Aïra a accepté son sort c'est qu'elle savait cela aussi.

- Tu… tu crois ?

- J'en suis certain Eric… Ment le créateur sans sourciller. Cela ne dépend plus de toi. Si tu estimes que tu as assez influencé sa vie comme ça, aie l'intelligence de ne pas risquer d'aggraver les choses.

L'adolescent millénaire cherche le regard du viking et murmure :

- Il survivra, Aïra ne l'aurait pas permis sinon.

Espérant malgré tout avoir raison sur ce point, Godric ne peut soutenir son regard anxieux plus longtemps et se détache d'un coup. Il nage jusqu'au rivage en se demandant s'ils ne pourraient pas chercher Thorsen, finalement.

Après plusieurs minutes, assis sur un rocher, il regarde sa créature sortir de l'eau et s'approcher : si beau, si puissant… Les reflets du ciel étoilé se reflètent sur sa peau nue, toute mouillée… Le désir, étourdissant, lui donne le vertige. Comme à chaque fois, cette impatience, cette tentation de donner un ordre et de tout prendre, peu importe si l'autre est d'accord ou non.

Il avait subi ça de si nombreuses fois, il s'était juré de ne jamais reproduire cette ignominie le jour où il serait maître à son tour… mais c'est si tentant… Plusieurs fois, déjà, il avait cédé à cette tentation. Eric s'y était plié sans sourciller. Sa progéniture l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, pardonnait tout. Rien ne devait remettre en question cet amour. Non, il n'y aura pas de recherches.

Son fils avait raison : il l'avait complètement dans la peau et ne pouvait envisager un seul instant qu'il se détourne de lui. D'ailleurs il le sentait déjà plus serein… il avait dû cheminer dans le bon sens finalement. Et puis… ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge après tout… Jamais il n'aurait cru que ça prendrait de telles proportions dans le cœur d'Eric.

Quand il lui avait hurlé qu'il ne pouvait pas pardonner alors que le ciment se déversait sur le dresseur de loup enfin retrouvé, sur le coup, Godric n'avait pas compris qu'Eric lui jette en pleine face que tout ceci était son œuvre : que c'était lui qui avait fait d'Eric ce qu'il était maintenant…

Mais là, après avoir revécu tous ces souvenirs… alors qu'il entend d'une oreille distraite le roi les remercier pour leur aide… Tiens ? Ils sont chez lui ?

Godric, perdu dans ses pensées a zappé un bout.

Bref, à cet instant donc, l'ange gardien sait parfaitement à quel point il est responsable

…Flûte alors, il aurait préféré qu'Eric et Sookie restent loin de cette sorcière quand même…

"Mais c'est fini, oui !" Grogne Kalypso. Godric éclate de rire puis se mord la lèvre, honteux. Il est tellement mal à l'aise avec cette vérité difficile à regarder en face qu'il l'empêche de rédiger de façon cohérente. Ils s'échangent un regard entendu. Godric puise dans l'amour qu'elle lui porte suffisamment de force pour poursuivre. Il lui adresse un sourire complice et lève les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre:

Oui, Eric est aujourd'hui ainsi rongé de haine et incapable de pardonner parce que Godric lui a menti et a tout fait pour le conforter dans cette certitude. Il l'a même aidé à traquer le dresseur de loup à travers le monde et les siècles… encore il n'y a pas si longtemps en Allemagne. Et s'il n'a pas pu trouver la paix et trainait encore par-là, c'est probablement parce que lui aussi il avait un cheminement à faire pour trouver la sérénité. Tant qu'Eric ne sera pas en paix, il devra veiller sur lui.

Il sort du manoir et suit le groupe qui pénètre le cimetière. Eric et sookie se tiennent la main, déterminés mais inquiets. Godric dévore son fils des yeux. Finalement, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Bill l'achève. Il voudrait tellement le serrer dans ses bras… d'avoir revécu tout ça a ravivé avec force tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa progéniture. Il l'a tant aimé. C'était tellement intense, fusionnel, passionné, réciproque. Cela a duré des siècles et puis un jour… hélas…

- Nora

Godric ferme les yeux. Non, ça suffit, il est épuisé de passer en permanence de la passion à la frustration, de l'inquiétude aux regrets… mais probablement que c'était là sa punition. « Dieu ne punit pas, il pardonne… » Avait dit Sookie. Oui, peut-être, à condition d'être au clair avec soi-même avant. Et ça… pour l'instant… Godric soupire.

Puis, soudain, un frisson glacé le sort de ses réflexions. Quelque chose ne va pas. Un mur de glace est en train de se former autour d'Eric et Godric sent qu'il ne peut plus l'atteindre

- Bill ! Elle est en train de jeter un sort ! crie Sookie.

Trop tard.

Episode 410 :

Rêve:

Dieter élargit son sourire : ce vampire a du cran quand même. Il finirait presque par l'admirer. Il Jette un œil sur l'autre qui le dévisage d'un air mauvais et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- T'inquiète pas blondi, je pense à toi : je voudrais juste… Il replonge son regard dans celui de son sujet et penche la tête comme s'il l'accompagnait, ouvrant la bouche… allez… si, si…

- Arhh ! Hurle le supplicié malgré lui.

Cette fois encore la souffrance est trop forte. Non, Comment lutter contre ça ? Satisfait, le bourreau émet un petit rire : il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste.

- Assez ! Grogne l'autre entre ses dents. Ça fait déjà une heure que vous ne lui posez plus de questions !

Dieter repose ses instruments sur sa desserte et observe ses doigts couverts de sang avec un grand sourire ravi : il commence à craquer, parfait.

- Tant que je n'ai pas les réponses aux questions posées –peu importe qui me les donne- je continue, blondi, j'aime le travail bien fait.

Le vampire, épuisé, le visage défait, murmure :

- Mais… je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment vous le dire pour que vous me croyez : je ne sais pas ! Dieter part rincer ses mains et revient en les essuyant négligemment sur un chiffon déjà noir de sang coagulé, pensif.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu dis vrai. Il attrape ses cheveux noirs et tire sa tête en arrière. Il observe les traits navrés avec soin et hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

- Oui, je pense que tu m'as déjà dit tout ce que tu savais, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, petite majesté. Mais lui, là…

Il tourne la tête de Bill fermement vers l'autre prisonnier et se rapproche de sa joue, comme pour lui dire un secret.

- Lui, il en sait bien plus que toi… et tu continueras à souffrir tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tout dit.

Bill croise le regard d'Eric mais celui-ci détourne les yeux aussitôt. Le roi parvient à esquisser un sourire.

- Et bien ! On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge alors, parce que si vous comptez sur sa compassion pour obtenir des réponses, je peux déjà vous annoncer qu'il en est totalement dépourvu.

Le bourreau laisse un petit rire secouer sa poitrine et le lâche. Il attrape sa desserte et la roule près du viking qui se borne à fixer le grand miroir sans tain qui leur fait de réguler sa fureur qui voudrait tant éclater, il change la position de ses poignets menottés d'argent au-dessus de sa tête.

Cette froide plaque de métal sur laquelle il est sanglé en position semi-debout est on ne peut plus inconfortable et il ne rêve que d'y clouer ce vampire sadique. Dieter admire les volutes de fumée s'échapper des liens et pose une main légère sur son menton, cherchant son regard.

- Tu es furieux, hein ?

Comme Eric se dégage d'un mouvement brusque, il esquisse un petit sourire et laisse son regard glisser sur son corps, se concentrant sur l'examen des nombreuses plaies qu'il lui a déjà infligées précédemment. Elles ne saignent plus mais ne pourront pas cicatriser tant qu'il sera enchainé d'argent. Attentif, il promène ses mains de l'une à l'autre avec beaucoup de douceur.

Sans lever les yeux sur le visage de sa victime, il murmure :

- Franchement, je prends beaucoup de plaisir avec vous deux, mais ça fait déjà une dizaine d'heures qu'on y est… de toute façon, j'obtiendrai ce que je souhaite, même si ça doit prendre cent heures, mile heures… Il lève des yeux indulgents vers Eric –quel comédien hors pair quand même, il pourrait presque être le héros d'une série policière télévisée s'il le souhaitait- et celui-ci fini par lui rendre son regard.

- Le temps joue contre toi et tu le sais très bien. Toujours la main sur son flanc, il approche son visage du sien.

- Je sais que tu pourras me résister encore longtemps, viking, je le lis dans tes yeux. Mais… et lui ? Il est très courageux mais déjà fragile… combien de temps tu lui donnes ? N'essaye pas de me mentir, je sais que sa souffrance t'affecte. Sans parler d'elle…

Soudain, Eric roule des yeux, son self-control lui faisant défaut tout d'un coup. Dieter se rapproche encore.

- Elle est là, juste derrière et souffre plus que tu ne l'imagines… pourquoi lui infliger ça a elle aussi ? Une voix masculine froide et courroucée intervient par l'interphone :

- Dieter ! Le bourreau soupire et se redresse.

Il esquisse une caresse sur le ventre meurtri d'Eric, le museau navré –non, y'a pas à dire, il est très bon comédien- puis soupire à nouveau en secouant les épaules comme un boxeur a l'échauffement. Il saisit l'un de ses instruments à sa disposition et conclut :

- OK. Donc, on y retourne.

Eric déglutit difficilement. Son regard scrute le miroir avec une inquiétude nouvelle. Le bourreau l'observe et cache soigneusement son sourire victorieux. Il va l'avoir, incessamment, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Très peu de temps.

Tout l'art de l'interrogatoire siège dans la capacité du bourreau à cerner sa victime. Et là, le viking venait de dévoiler sa faiblesse : son roi, un peu… mais elle : beaucoup ! Parfait !

Quand le petit morveux… rhoo, Dieter sait qu'il ne devrait pas penser ça d'un des membres du conseil mais il ne peut cacher que ce « Alexander » figé dans son corps de gosse malgré ses siècles de vampirisation semble ne pas avoir gardé que l'aspect extérieur de son enfance : il est tout bonnement insupportable ! Bref, quand il lui avait glissé le lien qui unissait le prisonnier et sa collègue, se croyant très malin et lui faisant promettre de ne rien dévoiler… Dieter sut tout de suite qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en servir contre le viking.

Utiliser la souffrance du commanditaire a l'observation de l'interrogatoire comme une méthode de torture était totalement innovant pour lui mais rien ne vaut le progrès ! Dieter est ravi car, après tout, seul le résultat compte. Sentant sa victime vulnérable, il ne met pas longtemps à briser sa résistance physique et Eric hurle sa douleur avant de souffler un « Nora » d'une voie brisée.

fin du rêve...

Godric reprend conscience en hurlant en même temps qu'Eric, perdu et bouleversé.

Quelqu'un d'autre hurle ici aussi … c'est Sookie ! Et son bébé souffre : il vient de se prendre un balle en pleine poitrine ce qui a créer une faille dans le sort d'Antonia, permettant à Godric de recoller à la réalité du viking. Il n'a pas le temps d'analyser la situation qu'il voit son fils se précipiter sur Bill, un pieu à la main.

Et Sookie qui hurle de nouveau « Plus jamais ! ». Il voit dans les yeux de la jeune fille une rage inquiétante et, instinctivement, il se positionne devant sa progéniture alors que la petite fée jette son sort. Absorbant une bonne partie de l'énergie destructrice de la jeune fille, hors d'elle, il permet au viking de l'encaisser dans partir valdinguer à travers la pièce.

Et là, le miracle se produit ! Il sent son fils revenir à lui tout entier ! Il se souvient de tout ! Godric ne se laisse pas déconcentrer et cherche la sorcière des yeux. Elle est là-haut, stupéfaite. Il s'approche d'elle et, se mettant sur un plan dimensionnel imperceptible pour Marnie, il salue Antonia d'un hochement de tête respectueux et, la voyant un peu perdue, saisi sa chance.

Il ouvre un bras et se tourne vers le spectacle apocalyptique en contre-bas.

- Bravo, sorcière. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi-même du temps où la vie humaine n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux. C'est vrai que lorsqu'on est rongé par la haine rien ne vaut les pleurs des enfants cherchant à réveiller sa maman… Sans doute méritait-elle ça cette gamine… devenir orpheline parce qu'une sorcière veut se venger.

Antonia fronce les sourcils et reporte son attention vers la petite fille. Touchée par sa détresse, elle se scinde de Marnie un instant et regarde chacune des victimes, bouleversée. Non… non, elle n'a pas voulu ça ! Elle regarde Godric qui lui fait une moue navré- Trop mignon quand il fait ça- et hausse des épaules semblant dire « Et oui, c'est moche ». Antonia n'a pas le temps de répondre que Marnie, voyant Eric et Bill la calculant avec colère, lance un sort de disparition afin de regagner son repaire.

Godric sourit : elle à un doute, c'est déjà ça. Il rejoint son fils mais son sourire s'efface bien vite. Eric et Sookie se toisent avec méfiance. Eric est partagé entre la joie que Sookie l'ai libéré et l'inquiétude de la voir tellement sur la défensive. Sookie tremble comme une feuille. Le beau blond aimerait la prendre dans ses bras mais quelque chose dans son regard le retient. Il sent que s'il fait un pas vers elle, elle reculera. Il lui laisse donc le temps de retrouver son calme, légèrement inquiet.

Godric profite de ce retour au calme pour analyser ce qu'il vient de vivre. C'était quoi, ça ? Cette salle de torture ? Ce bourreau ? Il avait tout ressentit à travers Eric. Sa haine, sa colère, son impuissance, sa compassion pour Bill, son… hein ? Godric fronce les sourcils. Sa compassion pour Bill ? Le créateur plisse les yeux, incrédule. Il a manqué un épisode là, non ? Il se concentre sur son fils… heu, non, là, il n'en a rien à foutre de son roi, sa seule préoccupation, c'est Sookie, normal.

Et pourtant… cette scène était criante de vérité. On ne peut pas imaginer ou même rêver une douleur pareil : c'était la réalité : alors quoi ? Un rêve prémonitoire ? Est-ce à dire que leurs destins sont liés à tous les deux ? Godric croise les bras, contrarié. Ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'est ce prénom qu'Eric avait murmuré avant que l'esprit ne reprenne conscience : Nora… Ils allaient donc se revoir bientôt ? C'était donc la LVA qui menait l'interrogatoire ? Godric se demande si c'est une bonne nouvelle. En tout cas, vu les circonstances, ça s'annonçait douloureux pour tout le monde ! L'esprit ne peut cacher un sourire en prenant conscience du mauvais jeu de mot. Bah ! Si on souffre, c'est qu'on est vivant. La souffrance physique n'a jamais été un problème pour Eric.

Nora… une bouffée de tendresse parcourt Godric. Le créateur met les mains derrière le dos, de bonne humeur finalement. Il marche nonchalamment vers Eric et celui-ci fini par poser les yeux sur lui. Tiens… toujours perméable a son ange-gardien malgré sa mémoire retrouvée ? Un rien sadique, Godric lui affiche son visage de maître exigeant et Eric le salue d'un léger hochement de tête très respectueux. Bien. Ila retrouvé ses souvenir, il se souvient donc parfaitement où ils en étaient tous les deux. Parfait. Godric lève un sourcil inquisiteur, mettant Eric un peu dans l'embarra.

- Quoi ? transmet Eric, mal à l'aise.

- Rien, rien… Godric adoucie son regard et étirant son sourire en coin, conclut : je suis content de te revoir… entier.

Il lui rend son salut courtois et s'évapore.

Episode 411 :

- « J'accepte » lâche Bill après un instant de réflexion.

Eric encaisse l'information avec difficulté. A quoi joue-t-il ? Cette proposition n'a aucun sens. Il semble évident que Marnie ne tiendra pas parole.

- « c'est pourtant une bonne idée, Eric » intervient Godric d'une voix pensive « Bill cherche à faire réagir Sookie. Avec son don, elle peut sûrement obliger Marnie à briser ce mur comme elle t'a libéré de son emprise… tu devrais le soutenir… »

- « très bien » tranche fermement Eric, répondant à Godric et à Manie en même temps.

Il se rapproche de Bill et l'observe avertir Marnie des conséquences d'une éventuelle dérobade. Puis, il pose les yeux sur Sookie qui, en larmes, les dévisage avec anxiété.

- « Elles ne doivent se douter de rien, Eric. Sookie doit craindre pour vos vies pour pouvoir déclencher sa magie.» Murmure Godric.

Eric reporte alors son attention sur Bill qui lui propose la marche à suivre. Le roi a le visage tendu, visiblement inquiet d'avoir fait le bon choix. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à Sookie.

Oui, Godric a raison se rassure le viking, Bill joue la comédie.

- « J'ai toujours raison, mon fils » s'amuse le fantôme.

Eric s'agenouille afin d'accentuer le coté dramatique de la scène. La tension monte à mesure que s'égrainent les secondes. Il ne peut, lui aussi, s'empêcher de jeter un long regard à la jeune fille qui a volé son cœur, une légère inquiétude s'insinuant dans ses tripes. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne déclenche pas son sort pour lui ? Qu'il faille que ce soit Bill en danger pour qu'elle intervienne ?

Bill le met en joue en plongeant un regard anxieux dans le sien. De toute façon ces balles ne le tueraient pas, ils avaient préparé les armes ensemble : ce sont des balles standards à l'intérieur mais, visiblement il ne peut se résoudre à le faire souffrir pour rien. Bill hésite, cherchant dans les yeux d'Eric une réponse qu'il est bien incapable de lui donner : Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

Mais la réponse –inattendue- intervient d'elle-même sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Pam s'arme du lance-roquette et tire sur le mur magique. Godric se mord la lèvre de regret : il était tellement concentré sur la réaction de Sookie qu'il avait négligé de surveiller celle de sa petite fille. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait laisser faire ça, elle était bien trop attachée à son créateur !

Le fantôme, malheureux et impuissant, regarde le viking lui aboyer dessus avec rage. Eric défoule toute sa tension et sa déception de n'avoir pas pu faire réagir Sookie sur sa progéniture. Comme c'est injuste… Godric, contrarié, détourne les yeux et observe Bill s'inquiéter de Jessica. Quelle tendresse dans son regard, quelle douceur dans son expression quand il baisse les yeux pour s'excuser d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu pour Sookie. Il se tourne vers Eric qui allait en remettre une couche et lui lance un :

- « ça suffit ! » très ferme. Eric, furieux, se retourne vers lui, fait quelques pas et … sort les crocs. Godric est sidéré. Comment ose-t-il ? Mais c'est alors qu'il entend les gémissements des trois autres vampires. Mon dieu, un autre sort a été lancé… Il les observe lutter contre cette magie qui les pousse à marcher vers ce mur et le pauvre Jason se débattre pour les retenir. Que peut-il faire ?

Godric se projette à l'intérieur du bâtiment à l'instant où Sookie disloque le cercle d'une décharge lumineuse. Ah… ben quand même, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Godric soupir de soulagement mais son visage se ferme rapidement quand il constate la colère de Marnie à l'encontre de Sookie.

Un son interpelle son attention. Il balaye la pièce des yeux alors que la sorcière allume un cercle de feu autour de la jeune fille terrifiée. Parvenant à situer la source de cette incantation précipité et anxieuse, il se transporte dans la salle de bain et observe le sombre nuage noir se former autour du jeune homme blanc.

Le démon de Jésus se matérialise et Godric, percevant son immense pouvoir, baisse aussitôt les yeux. Il se permet malgré tout de lorgner vers l'homme à la peau d'ébène qui assiste à la scène avec frayeur. Hmm… cet homme est différent, perméable aux esprits, c'est un médium ! Godric fait bien attention de rester invisible à ses yeux. Aiguisant son analyse, il perçoit aussi… son sang à l'intérieur de lui. Il doit connaitre Eric car il a déjà été transfusé par lui, et en grande quantité. Profitant de ce lien, il le « pousse » un petit peu sans que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Lafayette part sur-le-champ voir ce qui se passe dans la salle, et… revient aussitôt suggérer à son amant d'accélérer la cadence, la vie de Sookie étant en jeu.

Godric observe Jésus, terrifié, se faisant violence pour accepter de se laisser envahir par cette magie si sombre. Il admire son courage et la générosité de son cœur. Croisant un instant le regard du démon qui se délecte de sa terreur, il lui exprime humblement tout son respect et l'urgence de la situation. Le démon étire alors un sourire terrible et vorace.

Godric prend conscience qu'il tente de lui drainer aussi son énergie. Il consent à cette offrande, le regard suppliant. Après un instant, amusé, Rassasié, le démon finit par accepter de terminer le processus et investit complètement son hôte.

Godric, épuisé, ne pouvant plus supporter cette présence malfaisante, quitte le bâtiment pour rejoindre son bébé au comble de l'inquiétude en sentant la détresse de Sookie. Il a juste le temps de murmurer un :

- « ça va aller, elle est sauvée »

Puis s'évapore en même temps que la magie d'Antonia.

Le lendemain, Eric se réveille au Fangtasia avec la ferme intention de mettre les choses au clair avec Pam dès qu'elle se réveillera, mais à peine a-t-il le temps d'entrer dans le bar que le téléphone sonne :

- « Eric ? C'est Bill. J'ai besoin de toi immédiatement ! »

Le viking regarde le combiné, perplexe. Il a raccroché ? Le roi ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton : qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Godric fronce les sourcils, envahi par un mauvais pressentiment. Contrarié, Eric, croise Ginger dans l'entrée et s'envole pour Bon Temps.

Sur place, il voit les cadavres des gardes sur la pelouse et le gros tas de bois au milieu. Allons bon, que s'est-il passé encore ? Il entre dans le manoir et découvre Bill assis derrière son bureau, le visage sombre, et… Lafayette en robe violette qui, tout sourire, s'approche de lui directement, les mains derrière le dos.

- « t'as piqué la robe de ta grand-mère pour Halloween, Lafayette ? Tu aurais pu trouver mieux pour faire peur… quoique… c'est quand même assez effrayant » Ironise Eric, levant un sourcil perplexe. Godric sent son instinct protester violement : il y a une lueur dans le regard de cet homme qui n'y était pas hier et il ne peut plus l'approcher. Il n'a pas le temps de mettre en garde son fils que Lafayette, promu par une vitesse surnaturelle, lui enchaine les poignets d'argent. Eric hurle de douleur en s'agenouillant. Bill soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

- « tu aurais pu me prévenir ! » gronde Eric en foudroyant son roi des yeux.

- « non, il ne pouvait pas » explique Lafayette avec un sourire cruel « sinon je partais chercher la petite blonde pour qu'elle participe à la grande fête de ce soir » Déterminé, il part attraper Bill par les épaules et, sans ménagement, le traine sur le sol. Eric constate alors que lui aussi a les poignets enchainés. - « il m'a attaqué pendant mon sommeil » s'excuse le beau brun.

- « mais bon dieu, Lafayette, qu'est ce que tu f… » Proteste Eric alors que le métisse l'attrape aussi par le col.

- « ce n'est pas Lafayette, Eric » s'alarme Godric « c'est Marnie… plus… » Godric se tait, le visage défait tout d'un coup. Il scanne la pièce soigneusement, espérant de tout son cœur se tromper… mais ses yeux se posent sur une pâle lueur blanche dans un coin : Jésus.

Godric fait un gros effort pour se mettre sur le même plan dimensionnel que lui et leurs regards se croisent. Il s'approche, le visage bienveillant et, posant une main sur son épaule, il murmure par télépathie afin que Marnie ne se doute de rien :

- « Je suis tellement désolé… »

- « qui êtes-vous ? » s'étonne Jésus.

- « le créateur d'Eric, son ange gardien maintenant… pas très efficace sur ce coup là… » Concède Godric sur un ton léger, faisant une petite moue adorable. Après un silence, constatant que Jésus ne parviendrait pas à sourire encore, il continue :

- « Je t'ai vu invoquer ton démon, hier, tu es très courageux, tu pourras surmonter ça aussi. »

- « Je l'étais » soupire Jésus.

- « ce que tu étais tu le resteras pour toujours ici, mon ami, n'aie pas peur. »

- « j'ai peur pour lui » dit-il en montrant du menton Lafayette qui produit un bel effort pour trainer les deux vampires par le col.

- « hm… ton homme est moins en danger que le mien pour l'instant» constate Godric en hochant la tête. Les deux esprits suivent le trio dans le jardin, observant le métisse à la tenue improbable dénuder violemment les vampires afin de les enchainer au poteau trônant au milieu du bûcher. Jésus regarde Godric dévorer son filleul des yeux, puis l'objet de sa convoitise.

- « Il est très beau » concède le jeune homme au tatouage de panthère parvenant enfin à se détendre un peu aux côtés de cette présence bienveillante « pas trop mon style mais très beau ». Godric illumine son visage d'un sourire radieux.

- « n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai remarqué sur un champ de bataille viking il y a plus de mille ans. Tu aurais vu ça, un véritable diamant a l'état brut. Il rayonnait déjà de puissance. »

- « Mille Ans ? » souffle Jésus abasourdi « et finir là, comme ça ? … » Jésus se tait soudain et penche la tête comme s'il entendait quelque chose.

- « Tara vient de découvrir mon corps » dit-il le visage triste.

- « hmm… ta présence me fait du bien, Jésus. Très bien. Elle va donc prévenir Sookie. Parfait » Godric lève les yeux sur le ciel étoilé puis laisse son regard courir sur le cimetière à côté.

- « Non, je ne crois pas que mon amour me rejoindra ce soir, pas plus que le tien. D'autres esprits se préparent déjà à intervenir »

-« Comment savez-vous ça ? »

- « Tu apprendras avec le temps à communiquer avec les autres si tu le souhaites. Pour l'instant c'est trop frais pour toi, d'ailleurs j'ai dû faire un gros effort pour te trouver. Bref : l'esprit que tu as libéré hier est là. Elle sait ce qu'elle te doit, et le prix que j'ai payé aussi »

-« vous ?... c'était vous ? J'ai senti qu'on m'aidait à un moment… »

- « oui, ne t'en fait pas : tout ira bien. » explique Godric.

Le créateur observe avec intérêt Lafayette lier étroitement Bill à son bébé. Son regard s'aiguise en passant de l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises. Ils s'envoient des vannes ? Assez mordantes mais plutôt complices finalement. Eric a changé son comportement envers son jeune roi. Ça expliquerais bien des choses… notamment cet avenir en commun… Godric fini par le détailler soigneusement. Hmm… mais il n'a pas que des qualités humaines ce vampire, il est sacrément bandant aussi. Godric élargit son sourire en laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Puis, se ressaisissant soudain, il demande à Jésus :

- « te sens-tu capable d'affronter ton démon une dernière fois ? » Jésus lui lance alors un regard lourd d'inquiétude.

Godric, voulant rester sincère précise :

- « Mais cette fois ce sera pire car tu verras son vrai visage et sentiras sa malveillance jusqu'au plus profond de ton âme. »

- « Il est capable de la détruire, non ? »

- « de s'en rassasier jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien, oui » avoue Godric honnêtement.

- « Et ça pourrait aider Laf' ?»

- « je pense, oui. » approuve Godric avec conviction.

- « Alors d'accord » concède Jésus courageusement.

Sur ce, les filles arrivent et parviennent à détourner l'attention de Marnie le temps qu'Holly trace son cercle de sel. Godric et Jésus, aux aguets, se préparent à intervenir et, à l'instant où Sookie l'éjecte au loin, provoquant la colère du démon qui n'a pas apprécié de recevoir cette décharge : Godric et Jésus s'adressent à lui à l'insu de Marnie dont toute la rage est concentré sur les trois traitresses.

- « vois ton maître à quoi il a été réduit par cette sorcière ! » s'écrit Godric. Le démon observe Jésus, qui, le visage déterminé lui fait face sans trembler.

- « Je n'ai pas de maître, je suis mon propre maître ! » tonne le démon.

- « Alors pourquoi acceptes-tu de la servir ? Quel sacrifice a-t-elle fait pour toi ? Que t'a-t-elle donné d'elle-même ? Rien ! Elle te vole ta magie après t'avoir volé ton partenaire qui te comprenait et te respectait. » Énonce Godric d'une voix implacable.

Marnie, étonnée de cette baisse de puissance, tente de mobiliser la magie du démon pour forcer cette minable barrière magique qui ne devrait pas lui résister plus d'une seconde. Mais celui-ci, interpellé par les propos de Godric, résiste. Jésus s'approche un peu.

- « Elle n'est pas digne de toi, mon ami. Lafayette le sera peut-être, oui, sûrement même. Mais pas ici et pas maintenant. Retire-toi, démon, tu t'avilis à ses côtés » conseille le brujo avec conviction.

A cet instant, Antonia se matérialise et arrive en renfort.

- « Marnie… » Chantonne-t-elle. Marnie se retourne, pleine d'espoir, ayant reconnu la voix. Le démon, dégouté par son manque de respect, démissionne et disparait. Godric, ravi de voir le feu s'éteindre, remercie l'espagnole d'un sourire reconnaissant et, l'œil rieur, prend du recul en entrainant Jésus par la main.

- « Viens, mon tout beau. Ces dames ont besoin de régler leurs comptes et nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous en mêler » explique l'adolescent bimillénaire en s'éloignant vers le manoir « tu pourras parler a Lafayette bientôt, patiente encore un peu… as-tu des questions, sinon ?

Episode 412

- « Fucking Sookie » souffle Eric abasourdi, les yeux toujours rivés à la porte que Sookie vient de franchir après les avoir magistralement virés de sa vie.

Bill approuve la tête, se retenant de justesse de sortir aussi cette insulte. Un lourd silence s'installe. Alors que Bill reçoit un texto, Godric, le visage défait, réfléchit aux raisons qui ont poussé la jeune fille à faire ce choix. Visiblement il avait sous-estimé l'amour qu'elle portait encore au beau brun. Il observe le viking qui, au bout d'un moment, lui lance un regard lourd de reproches.

- « tu devras faire un gros travail sur toi pour conserver ce que tu as, m'avais-tu dit » transmet Eric avec amertume à son créateur « cet effort m'a beaucoup couté, Godric, et maintenant, je me sens faible, vulnérable et humilié. Et, en plus, je l'ai quand même perdu : c'est nul ! » Godric baisse le museau, désolé. C'est vrai qu'il s'était bien planté sur ce coup-là. Son fils s'était totalement offert : son cœur, son amour, sincèrement, comme jamais, à cette petite humaine indécise et cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Fucking Sookie. Il regarde Eric et hausse les épaules, navré. Le beau blond grimace puis soupire.

Puis, sachant que maintenant cette page « guimauve écœurante » était tournée, sa vraie nature refait surface et faisant une moue frustrée, il marmonne :

- « Rahh… j'ai oublié de lui demander si on pourrait baiser de temps en temps quand même. »

Autant rester optimiste. Bill, sortant de ses pensées visiblement tristes, le fusille d'un regard outré. Eric, amusé, se tourne vers lui.

- « Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne question ? » Bill allait protester mais soudain se ravise, réfléchissant à cette éventualité.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et, haussant les sourcils, finti par avouer :

- « Ah si… si, si ! C'est une très bonne question ! Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras la réponse »

- « Ben alors là, tu peux toujours courir : ce genre d'info, je la garde pour moi » ironise Eric, pince sans rire.

Bill sourit et, se dirigeant vers son escalier, il l'invite à le suivre. Il passe par la lingerie et entre dans sa chambre.

- « Tu vas pouvoir mettre ça, c'est une des tenues du garde que Jessica a tué, il faisait a peu près ta carrure. » propose Bill en balançant les habits sur son lit.

Puis, sans plus se soucier de lui, il se défait de son peignoir et entre dans son dressing à la recherche d'un costume propre. Eric le suit des yeux. S'humectant les lèvres, il détaille le verso de son roi avec intérêt. Amusé, il quitte aussi son peignoir et se rapproche de Bill. Toujours rester optimiste, on ne sait jamais. Godric sourit, sentant son désir affluer.

- « Hmm… ça m'a chauffé de boire son sang » chuchote le viking à l'oreille du beau brun. Il pose une main légère sur sa nuque et esquissant à peine une caresse du pouce, poursuit :

-Tu me dois toujours une baise, non ?

Eric observe sa réaction dans le miroir leur faisant face et, lui qui s'attendait à un soupire d'exaspération voire à un coup de coude hargneux, a la surprise de voir son roi esquisser un faible sourire fatigué. Bill se retourne et, vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que sa proposition est sérieuse, oui, d'évidence : c'est ça qui est bien avec un homme : pas de doute possible, il laisse son regard remonter doucement mais celui-ci s'arrête sur le cou de son shérif, juste là à quelques centimètres.

Le temps ralentit sa course et il cligne des yeux soudain légèrement étourdi.

Cette épaule si large, si puissante, comme elle lui parait tentante tout d'un coup. Là, juste un moment, juste une minute, juste un instant, comme il aimerait y poser son front. Poser son fardeau, décharger sa peine, oublier le poids écrasant des responsabilités, cette peur qui ne le lâche pas, ce sentiment de solitude qui le ronge, qui le harcèle depuis… depuis… et bien depuis plus d'un siècle. Depuis le jour où il a quitté Caroline pour aller à la guerre. A cet instant, sachant ce qui l'attend, il se sent tellement seul, impuissant, démuni que tout son être réclame ce sursis.

Oui, il voudrait juste poser sa tête un moment et qu'une main puissante se perde dans ses cheveux alors qu'une voix rassurante lui murmurerait : - « ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, je veillerai sur toi » Bill ferme les yeux…enfin, le vertige se dissipe. Le roi sourit. Absurde. Inconcevable. Il voit mal qui pourrait lui dire ça un jour ! Il est seul et le restera toujours.

Et puis ce n'est pas de jouer les grands frères bienveillants qu'Eric a envie… bien que… ça ne lui ferait pas de mal ! Pauvre Pam. Allez ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre du temps ! Bill se ressaisit et, tapotant gentiment le flanc d'Eric, il lève vers lui un regard gêné, il lui dit :

- « rentre au Fangtasia, Eric. Pam sera ravie de profiter de ta… « Bonne humeur ». Tu lui dois bien ça. Tu as été très dur avec elle hier. Tu sais pourtant combien elle t'aime. Si tu savais comme elle t'était dévouée mais perdue, sans toi, quand tu étais amnésique… »

Eric plisse des yeux. Quel drôle d'argument.

Godric ouvre un four. De quoi ? Il repousse les avances de son protégé ? Il ose ?

Eric couve Bill d'un regard amusé, esquisse un petit hochement de tête entendu, tourne les talons et part s'habiller en silence. Godric proteste :

- Mais force-le, bon dieu ! tu vois bien quand même : il est tout vulnérable, là, à deux doigts de céder !

L'esprit se mord la lèvre de frustration: il se réjouissait déjà de les voir "s'amuser" un peu tous les deux. Eric, agacé, le renvoie dans les cordes d'une décharge spirituelle bien sentie. Godric doit produire un effort pour redevenir audible a sa progéniture et se plante devant lui visiblement furieux.

- C'était quoi, ça ? comment oses-tu ?

- Je ne le veux pas « forcé », je le veux tout entier, ou pas du tout, c'est clair ? alors, tes conseils, prend le temps de les mûrir avant de les formuler môsieur « j'ai toujours raison », je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner ce qui s'est passé avec Sookie.

- Mais je t'interd…

- Godric ! je t'ai déjà fermé mon esprit y'a un an, ne m'oblige pas à le refaire encore une fois. Je savoure ta présence, vraiment, mais n'en abuse pas… Articule Eric en pensée avec beaucoup de calme.

Godric écarquille les yeux et se volatilise, vexé. Mince alors! Le viking est vraiment de retour ! Bill avait raison, il était plus facile à manipuler amnésique ! Restant dans les environs, il laisse Eric réfléchir tranquillement et, en même temps, il doit avouer qu'il savoure le trouble que les paroles toutes simples et pleines de gentillesse du jeune roi ont semé dans l'esprit de son fils. Oui, il était plus que temps de rassurer Pam.

Eric allait prendre congé quand il voit Bill regarder sa montre d'un air soucieux.

- « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » Bill tente un sourire crispé.

- « Non, non… vas-y » Eric fronce les sourcils mais le quitte sans plus attendre. Arrivé au Fangtasia, Ginger lui apprend que Pam est partie chasser, folle de rage. Après avoir constaté l'état de son bureau, Eric part se changer, un sourire en coin. Ça lui ressemble tout à fait. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il l'adore : elle lui est extrêmement fidèle mais pas soumise… et c'est vrai qu'il a abusé de son autorité hier.

Son sourire s'efface un peu en essayant de ressentir son état d'esprit à travers leur lien. Elle ne s'est pas calmée du tout, elle est toujours bouleversée. Se demandant s'il doit la convoquer on plutôt la laisser tranquille, savourant de retrouver –enfin- ses vêtements à lui, soudain son visage s'assombrit en repensant à Bill.

Il vient de réaliser pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet : Le texto : c'était sûrement Nan !

- « alors ? Le laisser l'affronter seul et fuir pour sauver ta peau ? » Propose sournoisement Godric, appuyé sur le montant de la porte. Eric lève les yeux sur lui et là, le souvenir très net de Sookie lui rappelant qu'il est un viking qui ne fuit pas devant une bataille et qu'on ne laisse jamais ses amis combattre seuls le submerge.

- « Pourquoi ? C'est ton ami peut-être ? » S'amuse Godric se faisant volontairement l'avocat du diable : qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour donner un conseil ! C'est bon, l'a compris.

Après un long moment de silence, Eric articule difficilement :

- " Sookie l'aime plus qu'elle ne m'aime, je l'ai compris ce soir. Et, probablement, ce fait découle de ce qu'il est, lui. Il m'a fait cadeau de son bien le plus précieux par amour pour elle. Il m'a fait confiance, s'en est remis à moi pour prendre soins d'elle alors qu'il me haïssait… oui, j'aimerais être digne de son amitié. » Conclut Eric les yeux baissés.

Deuxième four de la soirée, Godric n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Il observe son fils prendre son envol pour Bon Temps avec une incroyable fierté. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas Sookie qu'il fallait à Eric ? Pendant des siècles il lui avait cherché un petit frère digne de ce nom sans succès… Peut-être…

Godric, ravi, le rejoint au Manoir Campton. Eric entre précipitamment et tombe nez à nez avec Bill, visiblement sur ses gardes, qui se détend un peu en le voyant.

- « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » Demande-t-il en attrapant sa manche pour finir de la boutonner.

- « ma dignité. Je pensais l'avoir perdue dans la culotte de Sookie mais je me demande si je ne pourrais pas la retrouver ici, finalement… tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? » Demande Eric en regardant à gauche et à droite et fouillant ses poches.

Le roi écarquille les yeux, complètement largué. Eric soupire et s'approche de lui.

- « Personne n'a rien à te reprocher, Bill, au contraire. C'est de ma faute cette histoire : j'avais qu'à l'hypnotiser cette sorcière au lieu de la mordre. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter Nan seul. »

Bill encaisse les mots difficilement, ralentissant ses gestes.

- « Eric, tu as une chance de t'en sortir vu ton âge et tes relations : saisis-la. Va-t-en ! » Lâche Bill fermement en se détournant un peu pour se concentrer sur ce bouton qui ne veut pas se mettre à sa place. Le viking lui saisit le poignet et termine son action avec dextérité.

- « Quelle idée ces costumes : c'est super chiant à mettre ! » Bill, surpris, se laisse faire en dévisageant Eric. Prenant conscience qu'il ne changera pas d'avis et ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance, il embraye sur le même sujet d'une voix douce:

- « Je crois que j'aurais aimé connaitre le temps des rois en Europe. Tous ces costumes… tu devais en jeter avec une cape et un couvre-chef à plume. »

- « T'as pas idée… » Murmure Eric avec un sourire gentil, envahi de souvenirs épiques.

Godric, dans le même état, approuve d'un mouvement de tête enthousiaste. Oh oui alors ! Autant lui, de par sa taille et l'apparente jeunesse de son visage devait en permanence jouer les jouvenceaux, autant Eric par sa stature et sa prestance faisait tourner toutes les têtes sur son passage. Quelle époque fabuleuse ! Eric fait une moue amusée et le lâche. Bill, médusé, incline la tête avec courtoisie.

Soudain, ils se tournent tous les deux vers la porte d'entrée : Nan arrive. Godric regarde son fils défendre son roi et se faire violence pour se contenir sous l'insulte de Nan.

Quand elle avoue avoir quitté l'autorité, l'esprit du créateur sait que cette arrogante vampire vient de signer son arrêt de mort ce qui, personnellement lui convient très bien vu qu'elle est en grande partie responsable de sa décision de quitter son enveloppe terrestre. Eric a déjà vécu cette situation à l'hôtel de Dallas et ne laissera pas passer l'outrage cette fois.

Voici donc l'explication de ce rêve prémonitoire. Amusé, Godric observe les deux vampires se tendre à l'évocation de Sookie et, dans le même mouvement, comme mués d'une même volonté ou d'une connivence télépathique, mettre fin à cette stupide entrevue.

- « Quelle complicité ! » se réjouit l'ange gardien.

- « Quelle salope » lâche Eric après un long soupire à la fois excédé et satisfait.

- « Quel bordel » envisage Bill en prenant conscience de toutes les conséquences de cet acte.

Sans parler de la facture de nettoyage !

- « Tu vois ! Tout le temps que tu as passé à ajuster ton costume : quel gaspillage ! » S'amuse Eric « t'as plus qu'à tout recommencer »

Bill, les yeux baissés, esquisse un faible sourire, essuyant son visage avec un mouchoir.

- « C'était mon déguisement de roi, Eric… » Murmure le beau brun d'une vois pleine de regret « rassure-toi c'était donc la dernière fois que je le revêtais »

Godric, un sourire espiègle sur le museau se concentre et, profitant de cette nuit magique où les esprits peuvent se mélanger aux vivants, se matérialise près de lui. Bill, surprit, sursaute et recule d'un pas.

- « Godric ? »

Le fantôme lui sourit et murmure :

- « Qu'en sais-tu ? Ton avenir sera fait de ce que tu en feras, Bill. Ce n'était pas un déguisement, tu mérites ce poste, largement. Et je peux te dire que j'en ai vu des rois… L'heure n'est pas aux regrets. Tant que vous resterez ensemble, tout reste possible. Restez soudés et vous pourrez faire face à… »

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus, que les deux vampires se retournent comme un seul homme.

- Sookie ! Et ils se volatilisent tous les deux.

Troisième four de la soirée. Jamais deux sans trois en même temps.

Il se retourne vers Kalypso, outré.

- Encore elle ? mais j'étais en train de parler ! J'allais dire quelque chose d'important !

- Je sais, je sais… murmure-t-elle un peu surprise qu'il la prenne à témoin.

- Elle commence à me gonfler celle-là. Menace le beau brun.

Kalypso sourit et se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir d'en rajouter une couche. Ouvrant les bras, elle le recueille en son sein pour qu'il y recharge ses réserves d'énergie.

- Fucking Sookie… murmure-t-il, boudeur.

- Non, mais là, ce n'est vraiment pas de sa faute. Modère Kalypso d'une petite voix indulgente.

Godric Grogne et, très vite oublie sa mauvaise humeur au profit d'une passion débordante… Son fils a enfin un homme digne de ce nom, digne de son rang, digne de lui tout simplement, à ses côtés, il peut donc s'accorder un peu de repos. Un tout petit peu... FIN


End file.
